A Love to Die For
by faithlesshope
Summary: Kagome and her villiage are prisoners of the evil priestess kikyo. Destressed and angered by her situation, Kagome finds herself falling in love with a demon. Can love bloom under such circumstances? (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: If ur parents don't want u to read stuff about torture, hate, and the devil then turn back now! Also if you like kikyo it may be better if you don't read this cuz kikyo is the bad guy, person, w/e. At first this story will be depressing, but it will turn happier! i promise! Oh and this story is based around the events that occurred during the holocaust, so it is going to be sickening, but it WILL turn happy.   
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, he belongs to Viz creations and the author that created him.   
  
Chapter 1: The miko full of hatered.   
  
On a towering mountain cliff, stood the reason for such turmoil and destruction. The thing, if you could even give her the dignity of the name, was a miko, a miko full of hate. On the outside she looked like and ordinary miko, but looks can be deceiving. She stood proud, not letting out a drop of dignity. Her cold brown eyes looked below to the ocean of prisoners. They marched, men, women, children. They're eyes showed fear and confusion. She smirked at this. The miko, had long black hair to her bottom, that was tied back into a pointy tail, with two locks hanging slack from it. She folded her arms into the sleeves of her white haori top, as she watched the dark shadows dance across the red of the mountain side. On particular shadow intrigued her, that one being the scene of a prisoner being beat with a sharp whip. The crack of the whip echoed throughout the crevice of the mountains. She smiled, a wicked, cruel one as she watched the shadow being previously being beaten, fall to the ground.   
  
"Lady Kikyo". said a gruff voice from behind her. Slowly the one called Kikyo turned around to face the man addressing her. The man was tall, a full head taller than Kikyo herself. He had long black hair that was tied back into a braid, it's length reaching to the back of his muscular knees. His eyes shown with both fear and respect for Kikyo.   
  
"Yes, what is it Hiten"? Kikyo asked coldly.   
  
"A prisoner has fallen...what shall we do with the body"? Hiten asked, trying to keep the defiance in his voice.   
  
Kikyo smiled wickedly to herself. Her plan was working marviously. 'Finally the Earth will be rid of the priest and priestesses of Sadine'! Kikyo thought, but as soon as she thought the name Sadine, a not so pleasant memory returned to her.   
  
*FLASHBACK* A younger Kikyo stood in the middle of a clearing. The sun shone bright and the birds sang a beautiful melody. But such a beautiful day for such a sad event in which, that was taking place. Kikyo stood in her usual Miko outfit, her pants and shirt swaying with the soft breeze. Her hair wiped against her back as she stood in battle mode. She was facing sideways, her right foo tin front of her left, her torso facing front ward looking at her opponent. Her bow and arrow was perfectly poised, directed for the heart of her intended target. Opposite Kikyo stood another Miko. She stood proud with her long hair swaying wit the path of the wind. She had her arms folded in the long sleeves of her silk green kimono, as the blue light circled around the high priestess, making the level of her spiritual power evident.   
  
"You wish to kill me Kikyo"? Midoriko asked in a soft voice.   
  
"Midoriko, long have you killed demon's...you have surpassed my skills....for that you must die" Kikyo yelled with anger.   
  
"You are jealous of me Kikyo? Jealous because the people of Sadine see me better fit to take the place as high priestess of Sadine, then you"? Midoriko asked. 'How could they'! Kikyo thought, 'How could they betray me and put Midoriko, my long time rival as the high priestess! they will pay for such betrayal'! Kikyo released her sacred arrow. The blue spiritual power followed the arrow faithfully as it headed straight for Midoriko's heart. Opposite Kikyo, Midoriko stood and watched as the arrow flew true to its path to destroy her. The arrow hit the spirit barrier Midoriko had put up in defiance. Blue electricity surged through the clearing as the spells of the powerful priestesses clashed. Slowly the arrow broke through the spirit barrier and headed straight for it's destination. Right before the arrow hit her, Midoriko uttered a spell. Kikyo watched as Midoriko fell to the ground. "Be gone"!!! Midoriko yelled before she died. As the last words escaped Midoriko's mouth, a sudden fire surged through Kikyo's body. Such pain, pain that had never been felt before by neither human or demon. She felt as if she was being torn from her own skin. Kikyo watched as the blue light left her body, She screamed a pain filled scream.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Kikyo came back to reality. Her eyes burned with anger and hatred as she remembered that fateful day. The day her soul was ripped from her body, and her powers where taken from her. 'Yes Midoriko, you cast my soul from my body and stole my powers. You succeeded in getting me cast out of Sadine, but you did not expect me to find my soul and return to full power fifteen years later'. Kikyo thought. She turned to Hiten and uttered darkly, "Burn it".   
  
Hiten looked at her as if trying to read her expression, but soon turned and left to give out the orders. Kikyo turned back to look at the sea of prisoners below her.   
  
"It's only a matter of time" Kikyo said as she smirked evilly, "I will have my revenge".   
  
Below the cliff, all the people of Sadine could hear was the evil laugh of the priestess from the cliff above. They all looked at their fellow man who had fallen, as his body was dragged to a near by fire, and all they could do was wonder at their fate. 


	2. Inuyasha and Kagome's perspectives

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha and Kagome's perspectives.   
  
Opposite the ledge from Kikyo stood a man with long white hair. His golden eyes gazed uncaringly at the prisoners below. The man would look strange to people at sight, most would think he was a demon, but he is merely a half one. He had soft white puppy ears that looked like triangles above his head, razor sharp claws, and long pointed fangs. His gaze lifted as he looked at the woman on the opposite ledge. She looked coldly down at a man being beaten with a whip, a slight smile playing on her face as she heard the echoing crack from the whip against the mans back. That woman disgusted him, but it was not for him to say. The only reason he had joined alliance with her was because she had offered his Brother, the Great Demon of the Western lands, power. The clan of inu-yoakie, after hearing this gladly joined in her plot to destroy the Miko's and priest of Sadine. The man himself was eager to see these people be killed, or so he thought, but deep down inside he wished that this wasn't happening. 'Damn my mothers blood'! he thought angrily.   
  
"Master Inuyasha" Said a voice from behind the man. Inuyasha turned around only to find a small flee on his shoulder.   
  
"Myoga"? Inuyasha questioned in a gruff voice.   
  
"Lady Kikyo wishes to see you". Myoga said simply. Myoga hurriedly hopped away. Inuyasha stared at the flee as he left, a low growl escaping him.   
  
"What does that woman want now"!? he wondered. Inuyasha turned back to the cliff only to spot a girl amongst the crowd. Sure there were a lot of women there but for some reason this girl seemed to be drawing his gaze to her, something about her demanded attention. He stared at her noting her soft brown eyes and her long black hair that reached down to her lower back. Her skin was milky, but with a slight tan. She had a scared, confused look on her face as she walked with the rest of the prisoners.   
  
'Shame a girl like that has to be done away with' Inuyasha thought as he turned to go talk to Kikyo.   
  
Kagome stared up at the high ledge on her left only to find a man with white hair staring at her. 'Was he staring at me'? Kagome asked herself. 'Nah. he couldn't have been...there are lots of people down here' she told herself. 'Plus he is one of them' Kagome thought, anger staring to show on her face.   
  
Kagome walked along side her brother and mother. None of them knew what was going on. Even the men of the village were shaking with fear. A memory came back to Kagome.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
Kagome lay sleeping on her mat, when she was awakened by the sound of her grandfathers voice. He sounded afraid when he addressed her.   
  
"Kagome! you must wake"! He yelled.   
  
Kagome sat up like a shot once she heard all the turmoil that was going on outside. She looked around and saw fire coming through her window.   
  
"Grandpa!! Is the hut on fire"!?!?!?!? Kagome asked, tears coming to her eyes. The salty hot liquid slid down her soft cheeks as her grandfather explained the situation to her.   
  
"Kagome, the old high priestess Kikyo has come to attack the village, we must leave at once"! He yelled.   
  
He pulled Kagome to her feet as they started for the door. They ran outside the hut, turning to face it and look at it one last time. There was fire burning on the outside of the hut, and Kagome's heart broke as she saw a lighted torch land on the straw roof of their home. The tears poured down harder as she watched her home go up in flames.   
  
"Come Kagome"!!! Kagome turned at the frightened tone of her mothers voice.   
  
Kagome ran along side her little brother. Sota's cheeks where glazed with the wetness of his tears. His soft child like face scrunched up as he tried to stop the tears from coming.   
  
Kagome could hear someone shouting and heard foot step fallowing behind her. She turned only to she that a demon was chasing them. Kagome told Sota to run faster, and faster he did run. He caught up with his mom and grandpa and Kagome grabbed a near by bow. She ran like crazy searching for an arrow. They turned a corner, running down the steps of the Sadine Village shrine towards the thick forest.   
  
The once golden city, was now red wit the burning fire and the evil that destroyed it. All the homes and shrines where on fire, screams emerged from the city, and blood stained the ground, poisoning it with hatred. They rounded another corner and there, to Kagome's relief she spotted an arrow. She leaned down to grab it when the demon suddenly jumped forward and grabbed her around the waist. They went crashing into the ground. Kagome cried as she felt a sharp rock dig into her side.   
  
The demon very angry with her attempt to try and kill him, "YOU BITCH"!!! he yelled as he dug his sharp claws into her side, earning him a very satisfying scream, and shocked look in the terrified girls face. He smirked at her and was about to strike again when an arrow hit his chest.   
  
Kagome looked around to find her grandfather holding a bow. The demon cried out in pain, his ears perking up and his blue eyes flashing with hatred and the need for human blood. The demon leapt at Kagome's grandfather and ripped his side with one slash of his claw. Kaogme's grandfather struggled to get up after falling to the ground after the attack, but was forced down by the demons foot. Kagome got up and ran to her grandfather's aid but was held back by yet another demon. She cried out as the demon holding her grandfather unsheathed his sword and brought it down, killing her grandfather. Kagome fell to the ground and let the hot tears fall. The stung here eyes.   
  
She watched as her grandfathers blood leaked towards her, staining the soil red. The demon, being very agitated with her grabbed a stone and hit her on the head with it. Kagome held on to consciousness as long as she could but failed when the demon who had killed her grandfather slapped her. Darkness claimed her as she wished for death to come.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
Kagome let the tears fall. She couldn't help it. They liquid burned at her eyes as she remembered her grandfathers death. Her eyes suddenly became filled with hatred. 'Grandfather...' Kagome thought, 'I wont die, i will live to see the day that Sadine is rebuilt and i will kill the demon that took your life'. 


	3. The deranged Priestesses request

disclaimer: Same as the previous one.   
  
Chapter 3: The deranged priestesses request   
  
Inuyasha walked into the dark shrine that served as Kikyo's office. A few candles were lighted making the room glow with an odd light. Shadows flickered across the walls as the flames dances on their wicks. In the corner sat Kikyo. Her legs were crossed and her arms were folded inside the sleeves of her white haori top. Her hair was loose and it cascaded around her form. As she heard Inuyasha approach she lifted her gaze from the floor to his golden eyes. Her brown gaze bore into his soul as she begin to speak.   
  
"...Inuyasha..." Kikyo said in a slight whisper.   
  
"Yes"? Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.   
  
Kikyo looked at him for a minute then continued. "I want all the prisoners branded with this mark" She said as she handed a piece of scroll containing a symbol on it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the symbol. It looked like and upside down y. Through the wide part of the y, were two thick parallel lines, one slightly curved. On the bottom part of the y, the right line was thin while the line of the left was thick. The stem stuck up in the air, looking plain, except for a circle that was place at the very tip of it. In the circle had a design in it, the design of an S with a slanted line crossed through it from one end to the other. The left side of the circle was a little thicker then the rest.   
  
"What is this"? Inuyasha asked, a hint of interest in his voice.   
  
Kikyo looked coldly at the back of the scroll, "The symbol of Sadine" She hissed through clenched teeth. 'Talk about mood swings' Inuyasha thought, 'I swear this woman is calm one minute and full of hatred the next'! He looked down at the symbol again. 'How does she want us to brand this to the people? It would take a month just to make the molding for this'! Inuyasah thought.   
  
He looked back at Kikyo, who was still in her sitting position. "How do you want us to brand them"? Inuyasha asked.   
  
Kikyo's eyes suddenly filled with an evil glow, she smirked, "I want you to tattoo this to them" She said with a lust for pain in her voice.   
  
Inuyasha was dumbstruck. "Tattoo"!!! He yelled. Kikyo looked up at him. It surprised Inuyasha that she wasn't angry with him. "Yes Tattoo. Down at the security hut are desk, on those desk are ink and quills. With the quills cut this mark into their skin and then fill it with ink" She said in a as a matter of factly tone.   
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow but then nodded and turned to walk out of the hut.   
  
Kikyo stared after Inuyash as he walked away. His long white hair swaying as he walked. Kikyo smiled to herself. 'How is it that this man can make me fill this way'? Kikyo asked herself. Kikyo sat in the hut until the candles ran out of wick in which to burn on. When darkness fully consumed the room, Kikyo got up and headed for the security hut, to watch the branding of the prisoners.   
  
Inuyasha stood monitoring the other demons as they cut the quills into the skin of the worthless humans. The screams were immersed in pain, and rang loudly through out the hut. Inuyasha was sure that they could be heard from anyone outside the hut. Kikyo walked inside the hut, her back straight as she walked proudly. Her eyes grew more hungry as she saw the blood leak to the floor as the quills burned at the prisoners skin.   
  
Kagome sat and watched as The symbol of Sadine was being cut into the skin of the girl in front of her. The girl screamed as the quill cut through her skin and ink was poured into the wound. Kagome's eyes were wide in fear as it was soon to be her turn. Her mother and brother had already been branded with the sacred symbol. Sota's eyes were filled with tears, it broke her heart to see him crying and in so much pain. Even Kagome's mother was crying. Kagome could see the angry mark in their skin, even from her far away distance.   
  
"Next". Said a gruff voice. Kagome looked only to see the girl in front of her crying in pain and the seat empty and ready for her. Kagome's eyes grew even wider, the fear shot though her body, and she discover that she couldn't move. Impatient, the demon called two other demons up and they roughly pushed her into the seat and jerked her arm to the table. Kagome was surrounded in the steady screams and cries of the other prisoners, as she watched the quill slowly draw closer to her arm. She tried to jerk it away but the demon to her left jerked her arm and held it down tightly. "Listen wench, you will do whatever we say! got that"!?! he hissed. His claws dug into her skin, as he waited for her answer, and she cried out in pain as the seeming fire in her wrist grew.   
  
Inuyasha watched as the maiden he had seen earlier, was being branded with the symbol. She cried out as the quill slowly cut the symbol into her skin. It made him sick to his stomach. They seemed to be going slower on her, trying to cause her a lot of pain. Why they did this? Inuyasha did not know. His eyes filled with pity as he heard her scream and watched as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The smell of salty tears and fear made him sick. He could help it!!! It was driving him crazy!! He looked at the girl. He wished she would look at him so maybe he could give her a little comfort.   
  
A searing knife was cutting deep into Kagome's arm, splitting the skin into thick lines. Lines that were filled with evil, hate, and the lust of pain. She shuddered as fear and rage took hold of her heart. She felt faint. The demons smirked and laughed ta her pain. She cried. If only someone could help her, her and the rest of the prisoners. Kagome shifted her gaze sideways, so she wouldn't have to stare at the demons face as he laughed at her, and that horrible black mark that was being tattooed into her skin. Once she looked to her left she spotted the man from earlier. He was staring at her, pity in his eyes. She let the tears rolled harder down her cheeks as the sensation of embarrassment ran through her. 'I am fifteen years old! I wasn't even born during the time of Kikyo and yet I am still being punished!! And in front of a guy'! Kagome thought.   
  
Inuyashs saw the hurt in her eyes and hurriedly tried to think of a way to comfort her, but no idea came. Instead he stood there and watched helplessly at the girl as she cried. But there was something strange. The girls tears slowed. 'What...'Inuyasha thought. He looked at the mark on her arm. The demon was still cutting it into her, and yet she stopped crying. He looked up only to see her face scrunched up in pain, but it was evident on her face that she was determined not to cry anymore.   
  
As Kagome stared at the man, her tears suddenly ceased. For some odd, strange reason, she felt safe. Some how him just being there and having pity in his eyes was enough to comfort her. Determined not to cry anymore she concentrated all her strength on holding back the tears. Seeing this the demon cut deeper into her skin, but Kagome did not cry. Again he cut deeper, but she refused to cry. Finally agitated with her, he finished up the symbol and pushed her into the crowd of people being rushed outside.   
  
Kagome followed the group of people outside as they were forced to march to a clearing outside the mountain crevice. All the villagers cuddled together and shook with fear, as they wondered what the demons would make them do next. From behind a tree walked out the miko Kikyo. She walked steadily, just as she had when going into the security building.   
  
She looked at them all coldly. "People of Sadine...You have been brought her because of your betrayal of me....for that you must pay" She hissed at them. "Since you are all worthless, you have been brought here to work and actually make something of yourselves. If you are disobedient you will die. Although it's better to die sooner then later" She added smirking. She nodded, and a new demon appeared.   
  
The demon was tall with red hair that went to his shoulders. It was tied back in a small pony tail. He was slender. Every muscle in his body seemed to ripple as he stepped forward. He wore nothing but pant bottoms, leavening his chest bare. "As many of you have figured out, your powers are useless here, so it is best if you do whatever we say. Now take off your clothes! You will be given two pairs of clothes. One for work and one for sleep".   
  
When the people hesitated, the demon attacked a female villager and ripped her clothes off, leaving most of her upper body exposed for all to see. "DO AS I SAY YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS"!! He yelled.   
  
Everyone hurriedly got out of their clothing before they two were attacked. Once ride of their clothes, the stood bare. Their skin being tormented with the bitter cold of the winter night. The shivered as they awaited some clothes to be given to them. The demons let them stand out there for a few minutes before starting to hand out clothing. The men and boys were given clothing first. The woman received their clothing last. The work clothes were made of gray, itchy material. The woman received Kimonos while the men had haoir's. To Kagome they seemed more like potato sacks, they weren't even given a sash to tie around their waste.   
  
Once again the prisoners were on the move, this time to their home quarters. The trail was long, and the clothes did not provide any warmth. The wind seemed to go through them like it would paper. The shivered in the bitter wind, until finally they reached a crudely built barn. On one was labeled men and the other woman. The women filed into the one marked woman while the men went to the other one. The shelters did not provide any shelter from the cold either. It was colder inside then it was outside. The barn was dark and damp. It smelled with the strong, nauseating smell of pigs. Along the walls were crudely made bunk beds...made from drift wood no doubt.   
  
"They are just torturing us until they kill us" One woman cried.   
  
"Shush"! another said harshly. "We must rest. There is no doubt that they will work us hard tomorrow, and we will need all our strength".   
  
The other woman nodded in agreement. Each climbed into a bunk bed. When the rest of the prisoners arrived, the searched for their families. Once the family was found they shared a bunk, since there was not enough room for all. The huddled together trying to keep warm, and after hours were finally able to relax and sleep.   
  
Outside the woman's hut, in a tree, sat Inuyasha. He sat on the highest branch. 'That girl...she stopped crying...why? What made her stop? I cant believe i just stood their and let her suffer like that'! Inuyasha scolded himself. He couldn't stop thinking about this girl. This girl who had stopped crying just at the sigh of him. 'My mothers side is showing...ah no!! She's a human! I shouldn't care what the hell happens to her'! But for the remainder of the night, the girl haunted his thoughts. 


	4. Take another peice of my heart

disclaimer: How much do you think Rumiko Takahashi would sell the copyrights for Inuyasha? 1 million... 2 million? Well until I can afford it, Inuyasha does not belong to me, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Chapter 4: Take another little piece of my heart   
  
The sun steadily rose over the peak of the mountains. It's golden rays seemed to spread across the sky, giving warmth to all. Kagome had been awake since before sunrise. She lay in the damp barn, taking a peak at the golden rays of the sun through a crack in the wall. The sky was bathed in gold and crimson, which painfully reminded Kagome of home. She couldn't help but think of the gold brick paths that lined the village of Sadine. Sadine was more of a city then a village, but still the people of Saidne acted as if they were but that, humble villagers. The city it's self had been built upon the side of the mountain. It spread as far as the eye could see. Gold shimmered from the tops of the ancient shrines. Birds sang blissfully, and the villagers all went about their normal days. Kagome looked through the hole some more. The rickety wood of the barn pressed into her delicate hands, and stung them with, but she didn't care...she was to busy looking out the crack at the beautiful day. She was careful to listen for any sounds that may indicate that a guard was close by. But she didn't hear any, so she continued to look out of the whole. She was looking to the side. On the right side there was a tree. It's roots were deep and the tree was strong. Its branches were thick and covered with lush green leaves. Around it was fence. A signed labeled it as the gods tree. Kagome for some reason felt like she was being watched. She looked behind her, but saw nothing but the cold darkness of the hut. Kagome deciding that it was just her imagination turned back around to the whole.   
  
Kagome screamed. She was being watched!!! through the hole was a mans eye. It was a dark blue at it held the presence of fierceness in it. His voice was gruff. "Well if it isn't the bitch. You have a knack for not following the rules". Kagome instantly recognized the voice. The voice belonged to the man that had killed her grandfather. Her expression became cold as she stood up and began to walk back towards her bunk. The soil that served as the floor of the hut, stuck to the bottoms of her feet. "Hey Wench"! The man drawled, clearly not happy with her, "Where do you think your going"!?!?   
  
"Back to sleep" She said coldly, her beautiful chocolaty brown eyes now slits, seething with anger and hurt.   
  
A growl was heard from outside. Suddenly the man seemed to just appear in the hut. He grabbed Kagome's arms and shook her harshly, making her teeth rattle loudly and her head spun. A headache started to form but she was to scared to do anything. His claws were digging into the tender flesh of her arms. A piercing pain ran through Kagome's body as tears began to fall and she was forced to look at the man.   
  
"You are a prisoner here because you are of an inferior race" The man hissed, "If you are to address me it will be with RESPECT"! He emphasized the last word with a extremely ruff shake, that made Kagome's head fly back. He threw her to the ground, and bared his sharp pointed fangs. She lay sprawled on the ground for a few moments. Then she curled into a ball and her hands were laid out in front of her. Tears, hot tears, were falling down her face as she looked up at the demon. Though she herself was shaky, her voce remained steady.   
  
"How can you say that we are of an inferior race when you yourself are being ruled by a human"!?!? Kagome whispered.   
  
"WHACK"!!! Kagome reached up and touch her face, only to draw her hand away from her cheek as a sting pain ran through it. The pain had come to her tender cheek so fast that it almost looked like her hand had touched a steaming stove. The pain was unbearable! It tingled and stung, as if a bee had stung her there. Her cheek was red and raw from the abuse. Now the tears really fell and again she looked up at the demon. But he wasn't finished. His blue eyes flashed at her and his fangs were bared. He abruptly grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out of the hut.   
  
All the woman pretended to be asleep, but they had heard the entire thing. One woman rose from the bed and walked over to Kagome's mom. "You really must teach your daughter to keep her mouth shut" the woman stated.   
  
"Yes..." Mrs. Higurashi said, "but then again this proves that she has more guts then we".   
  
The demon dragged Kagome across the barren field and pushed her against the lone gods tree. The forced cause Kagome to bang her head back on the tree. A lud smack ehcoed through out the crevice of the red mountains. The peaks of the mountains hook with the ear splitting sound. Kagome felt faint as the consciousness threatened to leave her. She slowly sunk to the ground, the tears refusing to stop. Finally Kagome was seated on the warm sand of the mountains. The demon stood above her, towering over her.   
  
"I am giving you one chance wench. This isn't nearly the punishment Lady Kikyo would give you....but I warned you. After this you will be taken to Lady Kikyo and she will decide your fate". The demon hissed.   
  
Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were tear filled and pitiful, but this man didn't care, not like the man with white hair. He drew out his claws and raked them down her arms, tearing the tender flesh. Kagome screamed in pain. It felt like searing knives were cutting her skin. Tearing the soft sensitive flesh into shreds. The demon brought his hand up to his face. Licking it clean of blood. Then he went down for another strike this time hitting her clear across the face leaving angry red marks. She cried out in pain as again the seeming knives struck her skin, adding more pain to the already sting cheek. The blood slowly oozed out of the wounds on Kagome's face. Her tears stung them. She could help but shiver at the though of what he might do next.   
  
The demon had only intended to make a few marks on her, but as soon as he felt the flesh tearing underneath his nails and smelt the fear around the girl he couldn't help himself. He needed to taste her blood. His eyes grew hungry as he swooped down for another attack, only to have his hand knocked away. The demon turned around only to be facing Inuyasha.   
  
"Nagagi, what is the meaning of this"? Inuyash said, anger filling his voice. He was disgusted by what he was seeing. He felt terrible for the girl. She had been treated more illy then the rest of the prisoners ever since she had arrived here.   
  
"Lord Inuyasha.... I was m-merely punishing this girl" Nagagi said, his voice shaking.   
  
"For what may i ask" Inuyasha drawled.   
  
"She was being dis-"   
  
"Do you have the ok from Lady Kikyo"? Inuyasha asked.   
  
"No but-"   
  
"If you do not have the ok then you may not hand out punishments" Inuyasha growled making his point very clear. For some reason, Inuyasha felt like he should protect this girl. Just some feeling told him to protect her and make sure she was safe. He couldn't describe this feeling, but all he knew was that he was following his instincts.   
  
"Yes my lord" Nagagi said. Nagagi turned around and left. Inuyash alooked at the girl on the ground. She looked up at him. He could tell that she was scared. "Th-thank you" She said in a whisper.   
  
"Don't. I was merely making sure orders were being followed" Inuyashs said coldly. Kagome looked at him sadly. He felt bad and added, "You should be careful. Next time you get into trouble I help you". With that he walked away leaving a very stunned Kagome behind. (can someone say love). She watched as his tall, muscular form walked away. His silky silver hair following in the breeze. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.  
  
Hours later, Kagome's wounds were all healed. After her encounter with Inuyasha Kagome had gone back tot he bark and gotten a hugh scolding from the village women. Later that morning....they were all taken to the security hut and given numbers.   
  
A tall man, one that looked like a wolf demon was calling out the names. He had long black hair that reached to the back of his knees. It was in a pony tail, that wipped around his legs as the wind blew. His fierce brown eyes read over the names as he called out numbers.   
  
"You will be identified by your numbers, so don't forget it"!!   
  
"Higurashi, Akemi. 443567" He called out.   
  
"Higurashi, Sota 568949".   
  
"Higurashi, Kagome 109876".   
  
After the numbers were called, Hugh demons marched the prisoners to an unknown destination. The sun was now just over the mountain. Screams were heard as tiered men and woman that fell behind were being whipped. The crack of the whip and the cries of the abused echoed through the mountain crevices, making all the people present shudder. Many sharp cries rang out as this abuse continued.   
  
Finally they were lead into a cavern where their day would just began. 


	5. The true cruelty of Kikyo

disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me!! As much as i wish he did....he doesnt. he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...so i will have to deal with that.   
  
Chapter 5: The true Cruelty of Kikyo is revealed. (yeah, yeah I know what ur thinking but hey...i have to emphasize this. here's a little spoiler: Inuyasha asks Kagome to meet with him in chapter 7. That's where the romance really starts).   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
A tall man, one that looked like a wolf demon was calling out the names. He was tall and had long black hair that reached to the back of his knees. It was in a pony tail. His brown eyes read over the names as he called out numbers.   
  
"You will be identified by your numbers, so don't forget it"!!   
  
"Higurashi, Akemi. 443567" He called out.   
  
"Higurashi, Sota 568949".   
  
"Higurashi, Kagome 109876".   
  
After the numbers were called, Hugh demons marched the prisoners to an unknown destination. The sun was now just over the mountain. Screams were heard as tiered men and woman that fell behind were being whipped. The crack of the whip was echoing through the mountain crevice, making all the people present shudder. Many sharp cries rang out as this abuse continued.   
  
Finally they were lead into a cavern where their day would just began.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
The caver was, as much as Kagome could tell, at least an hours walk away from camp. They had been marched from when the sun barely peaked over the mountain to when it was set high in the sky and spread it's warmth throughout the land. Finally they had reached a narrow cavern. By just glancing at the mountain, you wouldn't even notice it. The opened looked endless, for nothing was seen in the opening except blackness.   
  
"HURRY UP YOU ASSES!!!! GET IN THE DAMN CAVE NOW!!!!! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO"!!!!! Shouted the impatient demon. Kagome recognized him as the same man who spoke of their prisoner numbers.   
  
Slowly, and cautiously they stepped inside the cave, not sure of what to expect. No one knew of Kikyo's plans. Would she kill them all? Would she work them till they died? Will she let them free? Is this a survival test? These questions ran through their heads as the entered the cave. There was a look of anticipation, fear, and pain on there faces.   
  
'There must be hundreds of people here'! Kagome thought.   
  
The cavern was crowded and musty. Kagome felt like she was being suffocated. She coughed, and gasped for air.   
  
'There's not barely even enough air in here'!! Kagome screamed in her mind. She was starting to feel dizzy. Everything was spinning, she felt faint. Kagome tried to find a wall to lean on, but couldn't get through the thick crowd.   
  
"Kagome? KAGOME! KAGOME"!!!! She heard a voice calling her, but her vision was blurry and she couldn't see who was calling her.   
  
"KAGOME ARE YOU ALRIGHT"!!! the voice asked anxiously. Kagome recognized that voice. Yes she knew who it was!   
  
"Sango! I cant breath"! Kagome gasped. 'Finally'! Kagome thought. Long had she wondered the fate of her best friend Sango. She hadn't seen her during the attack, nor during the branding.   
  
"Here" Sango said, handing Kagome a little jug of water.   
  
Kagome took a sip of the water, instantly her vision cleared and she saw Sango's worried face, clear in view.   
  
"Sango! i was so worried about you!! I wasn't able to find you after the attack"!!! Kagome exclaimed, hugging he friend tightly.   
  
"You were worried about me!!! I was worried about you"! Sango said to her best friend, returning the hug.   
  
They pulled away and Kagome started to wonder about something. "Sango, where did you get that water"? She asked.   
  
"Apparently, Lady Kikyo is only feeding some people and letting other people starve", Sango said, "So we go this after we ate our breakfast. if you can even call it that. It was a stale piece of bread".   
  
"I wonder why she is doing this to us"! Kagome whispered, afraid that one of the guards might hear her. "We were born after her time".   
  
"You've heard the story of the rivalry between her and Midoriko haven't you"? Sango questioned.   
  
"Yes" Kagome said.   
  
"Rivalry. Hatred towards the people of Sadine for not making her the high priestess, and putting Midoriko in that position. You figure it out". Sango said.   
  
Suddenly Kagome felt a clawed hand jerk her around. She looked over at her friend and saw the frightened look on her face. She was being held by a tall demon. He had long white hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He had odd markings on his face. They looked like thick purple lines. His eyes were green, and intense with anger, annoyance, and hate. Kagome looked at her own demon. And of course it was none other than Nagagi.   
  
"No talking"! he hissed in anger. He threw her down on the ground. Kagome landed on the ground, her legs scraped up from the contact with the rough dirt that covered the cave floor. The small cuts bled freely, but that was her least concern. Nagagi looked hungrily at the bllod the was being produced through the small cuts, but he quickly regained self control and threw a shovel donw next to her. The shovel nicked her on the side of the leg, and Kagome screame din pain as the frsh cut began to sting and burn. Hatred clearly was the doing of such pain from a small cut.   
  
"GET DIGGING WENCH"!!!! he yelled. Kagome slowly stood up. She was shaking in fear as she bent down and grabbed the shovel. She lifted her small gaze up to the man who had killed her grandfather just a few nights ago. Her expression was scared. This seemed to please the demon. He smirked at her and then yelled. "STOP STALLING AN DIG!!!! DIG NOW!!!! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS BITCH!!!! GET TO WORK"!!!!! He screamed at her. Kagome stuck the shovel in the ground and looked over to her friend Sango. Sango's arms were bleeding. Tears were trickling down her cheek. An angry bloody burn was visible on her back. Kagome looked at the demon and noticed the whip in his hands.   
  
Kagome's heart ached for her friend. She wished with all her heart that she could do something, anything, to help her friend!!! Kagome started to cry. Not because of the stinging in her legs, or the insults from the demon, but because at that moment she realized her fate was in someone else's hands, and there was nothing she could do. She was helpless. She couldn't help her friends, her family, or herself. Kagome was not use to such a feeling. Back in Sadine, she had been next to be the high priestess. She was one of the most powerful priestesses of her village, but now, when the town needed strong leaders, she was helpless. The tears fell down her face harder. They were practically rivers running down her face.   
  
Kagome couldn't stand it. she fell to her knees and cried.   
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ok that was chapter 5! hope u enjoyed it ^_^ 


	6. Kagome's big mistake and the hate filled...

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co, they are creations from the mind of Rumiko Takahashi, i just merely use them cuz i like to write fanfics about the characters.   
  
Chapter 6: Kagome's big mistake and the hate filled miko   
  
*FLASHBACK* (I know I keep doing flash backs but if I don't then I will never remember what was in the last chapter).   
  
Kagome's heart ached for her friend. She wished with all her heart that she could do something, anything, to help her friend!!! Kagome started to cry. Not becasue of the stinging in her legs, or the insults from the demon, but because at that moment she realized her fate was in someone else's hands, and there was nothing she could od. She was helpless. She couldn't help her friends, her family, or herself. Kagome was not use to such a feeling. Back in Sadine, she had been next to be the high priestess. She was one of the most powerful priestesses of her village, but now, when the town needed strong leaders, she was helpless. The tears fall down her face harder. They were practically rivers running down her face.   
  
Kagome couldn't stand it. she fell to her knees and cried.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
"GET UP WENCH!!! I SAID GET UP YOU FILTHY PIECE OF CRAP"!!!! Nagagi screamed angrily at the girl.   
  
The tears refused to stop falling down Kagome's face. She tried her best to stand up but lost her balance and fell to the ground. She couldn't stand up. She felt sick. The tears were like waterfalls, never ceasing.   
  
Nagagi was seething with anger. This girl was frustrating him beyond control. He closed his eyes tightly and balled his fist, as if in an effort to control his anger. his body shook uncontrollably. He lost control.   
  
Kagome looked up at the demon, and slowly watched as he brung the whip down on her. The sharp crack pierced through every crevice of the underground. Kagome's cries, wailed through the underground crevice, even louder then the angry crack of the whip. Now he had down it the tears fell, rolled, in such an indescribable amount down her red delicate cheeks. She couldn't breath. She felt as if her own tears were choking her. She sobbed, wailed, balled cried. Perhaps a mixture of them all. the pain was more than she could bare! The sensation that she was going to die, over whelmed her. She couldn't breath in this place!! she needed air! she needed to stand up before they decided to kill her!   
  
Kagome tried to stand up, but a sharp pain ran through her side. She clutched at her side and wailed. She shook. maybe from pain, maybe from fear, or maybe from both. She didn't know. She felt a mixture of emotions and they over whelmed her. Causing her to fall lento a sea of blackness within her own mind.   
  
Suddenly she felt a herself being lifted on the ground, as if she was floating in mid air. She felt claws pierce through the flesh of her shoulder, and she yelped. "WHEN I SAY GET UP BITCH, U BETTER GET UP"!!! Nagagi yelled as he shook her fiercely, witch cause Kagome's teeth to rattle. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME"!!!! he yelled, shakeing her even harder until she felt like her head was going to fall off. Her head was exploding with pain from the sudden, harsh movement her head was being forced to endure. She looked at Nagagi. His fierce blue eyes were burning with anger and frustration. She could only nod her head in response.   
  
He threw her down harshly! Kagome shook, now she was really afraid of him. She looked around. Even the other villagers were afraid to look to see what had just happened. Kagome could see them shaking, and even a few of the woman and children crying.   
  
"SHUT UP"!!! Kagome could hear demons yelling at them and the sound of more people being beat with a whip. She cringed when she heard the pained cries.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! GET TO WORK YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT"! Nagagi yelled, startling Kagome out of her thoughts.   
  
She turned around at looked at him, the busily went to work digging. Kagomes thoughts consumed her as she continued to dig. 'Why are we digging these holes anyway? Why does Kikyo hate Sadine so much? Will we ever be free again? When i was being branded...why did that guy...Inuyasha seem to care so much? Was i just imagining it?' Kagome thought. She kept digging as she let her mind wander tot hat memory.   
  
*FLASHBACK* As Kagome was being tattooed.   
  
Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes and hurriedly tried to think of a way to comfort her, but no idea came. Instead he stood there and watched helplessly at the girl as she cried. But there was something strange. The girls tears slowed. 'What...'Inuyasha thought. He looked at the mark on her arm. The demon was still cutting it into her, and yet she stopped crying. He looked up only to see her face scrunched up in pain, but it was evident on her face that she was determined not to cry anymore.   
  
As Kagome stared at the man, her tears suddenly ceased. For some odd, strange reason, she felt safe. Some how him just being there and having pity in his eyes was enough to comfort her. Determined not to cry anymore she concentrated all her strength on holding back the tears. Seeing this the demon cut deeper into her skin, but Kagome did not cry. Again he cut deeper, but she refused to cry. Finally agitated with her, he finished up the symbol and pushed her into the crowd of people being rushed outside.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
'He gave me strength to get through the pain' Kagome thought as she continued to dig, and let her mind drift to her most recent confrontation with him.   
  
*FLASHBACK* When he saved her from Nagagi   
  
"Yes my lord" Nagagi said. Nagagi turned around and left. Inuyasha looked at the girl on the ground. She looked up at him. He could tell that she was scared. "Th-thank you" She said in a whisper.   
  
"Don't. I was merely making sure orders were being followed" Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome looked at him sadly. He felt bad and added, "You should be careful, next time you get into trouble I cant help you". With that he walked away leaving a very stunned Kagome behind.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
Kagome was now relaxed. She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted. She felt as if she could breath, as if the things that were crushing her didn't seem to exist, not in that moment. But soon that feeling faded as she heard a familiar cry coming from behind her.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'Could it....' she thought as she turned around and to see that her speculation was true. There right behind her was Sota, being dragged by two demons. His little face was bruised, and she could tell that crying only proved to hurt the bruises. She was horrified at what she saw next. His small leg was bleeding, and his arm was all bruised and scarred. Kagome's temper was at a boiling point. She ran over to her little brother grabbing his shoulders, before the demons could drag him away. She lifted him up looking at his right eye. It was black and half closed. Yellow goop circled the inside of it. "Sota....."Kagome whispered.   
  
"YOU!!! BITCH GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! BACK TO WORK"!!!! The demon on the left yelled.   
  
Kagome could feel it. The heat was rising to her cheeks. She was going to explode, she just knew it. She could hear Kaede's voice telling her "You must learn to control you feelings child". 'It's easier said than done' Kagome thought.   
  
"What did he do to deserve this"!!! Kagome yelled at the demons. They stood back in utter shock! This Human, this worthless human dared to address them in such a manner!   
  
"THAT'S IT YOU!!! YOU HAVE CAUSED US NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!! LET'S SEE HOW LADY KIKYO DECIDES TO PUNISH YOU"!!! The demon on the left yelled. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her up roughly. He twisted her arms painfully behind her back. She let out a cry as she felt the intense pain spread through her arm. Now Kagome's heart was pounding hard in her chest. 'Lady Kikyo'! she panicked. 'She will kill me for sure'!   
  
Kagome wiggled as hard as she could to get loose. But it proved to no avail. The harder she struggled, the stronger the grip on her arms got, and the more pain surged through her body. Finally after struggling half the way, she gave up. She was to weak, and to tiered to fight anymore. The more she thought about it, death seemed to be the better option. She knew it was selfish, but if she died she would have to go through so much pain. But she could help but wonder the fate of the others. Even from half a mile away she could hear there cries as clear as a bell. That sick nauseated feeling was starting to come back to her.   
  
Fianlly after what seemed like eternity, they reached a small hut. The hut looked crude from the outside. It looked like it was hurriedly built, the curtain that served as the door was even torn.   
  
"Lady Kikyo" The demon to her left called. "We have a disobedient prisoner".   
  
after a few second hesitation, they heard a steady "come in" Escape the hut. The demons pushed Kagome into the gut. She Fell over and hit the nard wood floor with a loud SMACK!   
  
Kagome slowly rised and looked at the woman before her. The monster that had caused her village so much pain in this short amount of time. She was just as Kagome had remembered her. Cold and cruel. She held the same expressionless face. Her hair was loose and cascaded around her body. She wore that same miko outfit. She looked at Kagome, her stare piercing into Kagome until she could not look at it any longer.   
  
"Come". Kikyo said, her voice cool and calm. It crept Kagome out to hear such a chilling voice. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick.   
  
Slowly she walked towards Kikyo, careful not to do anything stupid. 'Why am i acting like such a baby'? Kagome asked herself.   
  
Finally Kagome stood only a yard away from where Kikyo sat.   
  
Kikyo stared up at the girl. It was just like staring into a mirror. She had raven black hair. Her eyes were filled with fear. Kikyo smirked on the inside. She was bruised and beat up, and yet still something about this girl demanded respect. Maybe it was the way she stood, even when she was afraid, or the way she presented herself, but what ever it was Kikyo could not help but respect her.   
  
"Sit" Kikyo commanded. (lol...sound familiar).   
  
Kagome hesitated, but finally sat down. Kikyo seemed to just want to sit there. 'Why is she just sitting there'? Kagome asked herself.   
  
Kikyo smiled to herself. 'This girl, she already has fallen pray to her own thoughts. wondering what i will do next, and see what fate has dealt her'. Kikyo thought. She sat there and let Kagome torture herself with her own thought a few more minutes before she spoke.   
  
"What is your name"? Kikyo asked.   
  
Kagome hesitated before answering. She felt a lump in her throat but managed to say "Ka-Ka-Kagome".   
  
"Kagome, you know why you have been brought here"? Kikyo asked.   
  
"Ye-Yes Lady Kikyo" Kagome stuttered.   
  
"You must be thirsty. here have some tea" Kikyo said as she handed Kagome a tea cup.   
  
Kagome had a confused look on her face. 'Why is she giving me tea...'Kagome thought. Kikyo at there and smiled. She was enjoying the confused look on the girls face. Deciding it was best, Kagome took the cup, but did not drink it.   
  
"Have a sip" Kikyo commanded.   
  
Again Kagome hesitated. She looked down at the cup and then at Kikyo. she brought the cup to her lips, pretending that she was drinking it, for she fear it might be poisoned. Kagome looked at Kikyo to see if she noticed, but it seemed that she hadn't.   
  
'This girl is smart' Kikyo thought.   
  
Suddenly Kagome heard someone enter the hut. She turned around only to see her white haired savior. He walked proudly. His white hair swayed behind him. His feet made soft padding sounds on the wooden floor. He looked at Kagome as he passed by, letting her see the concern in his face, but i quickly vanished as he looked at Kikyo.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl HE had saved only hours ago. 'What have you done now?' He wondered. he looked at her frightened face. Her cheeks were bruised and cut, but she was still beautiful. TO try and comfort her, he let her see a look of concern, but then let it vanish quickly so Kikyo wouldn't see and decide to kill her.   
  
Kikyo noticed the look Inuyasha gave Kagome, as well at the look Kagome had given Inuyasha. On the inside she seethed with anger. 'How could this be'! she wondered to herself. Kikyo came back into reality as she heard Inuyasha address her.   
  
"Lady Kikyo, these messages just arrived fro you from my brother" Inuyasha said.   
  
He handed her the package. She slowly grabbed it. After seeing that Kikyo got the package he turned to walk out of the hut. as he passed Kagome he slowed down a little and gave her another, what he hoped, was a comforting look and then made his way out of the hut.   
  
Kagome looked up into his face. The face that now three times had calmed her and made her feel secure. The face that made her feel all warm and that everything was right with the world.   
  
Kikyo to noticed this. The girls manner had changed and she looked more relaxed. Kikyo seethed with anger, but yet something told her she couldn't kill this girl, not yet.   
  
"Kagome". Kikyo said her name coldly.   
  
Kagome turned around, the fear gone from her eyes. As much as Kikyo was displeased by this, she let it slide. "Return to your hut...I will have some one escort you".   
  
Kagome nodded and responded, "Thank you".   
  
"Hiten"! Kikyo called. A few moments later a man with long black hair tided in a braid came into the mall hut. He bowed and then looked up at Kikyo with his brown eyes gaze. "Yes Lady Kikyo" he said in his gruff voice.   
  
"Escort Kagome here back to her hut. also when you see Nigagi I would like to speak to him". Kikyo said.   
  
Hiten looked at Kikyo oddly for a moment and then complied. Hiten lifted Kagome up by the arm and practically dragged her out of the hut. Kagome walked in silence beside Hiten. He had let her go but threatened that he would kill her if he tried to escape.   
  
After a few minutes they reached the shabby hut that Kagome was forced t live in. He pushed her inside, Kagome again falling to the ground. He slammed the door of the hut shut and a clicking noise was heard from outside.   
  
"KAGOME"!!!! Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "YOU ARE SAFE!!! I AM SO GLAD"!!!!   
  
For the rest of the night, them woman scolded Kagome for being so stupid.   
  
__________________________   
  
Nagagi walked slowly into Kikyo's hut, stopping when he stood in front of her. He bowed deeply and then sat down. "You wanted to see me Lady Kikyo" Nagagi asked.   
  
"Yes. I want you to tell me all you know about this Kagome person" Kikyo said, with a hint of knowing in her voice. 


	7. Rough'

disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.   
  
Chapter 7: 'Rough'   
  
Nagagi walked slowly across the barren land of the red mountains. Nothing grew here, nothing lived here. The plants died long ago, all that was left were the dried roots from the tall oak trees, at which once stood there. The only tree that now stood was the God's tree. Nagagi was careful not to step on the roots. Although Inu-yoakie, he did not have the power to jump and stay in the air. He was to heavy for the wind currents.   
  
'Could Inuyasha actually feel something for this wench'? Nagagi asked himself. His mind consumed him, 'of course he can' he smirked, 'after all his father had, thus him being as he exist, a half demon'.   
  
Kikyo's words came back to him.   
  
*FLASHBACK* (haha)   
  
Nagagi walked into Kikyo's hut. In the middle a fire burned. And there she was; Kikyo sat on the opposite side of the fire. She had sat just a before. She was leaned over, leting her hair cascaded around her and cover her face.   
  
Nagagi stood, wondering what she needed with him. He bowed deeply and then stood back up, straight and tall. Kikyo did not speak but merely looked up at him, her cold eyes piercing him, making him feel as if he were a child.   
  
"Sit" She said coldly. (lol sound familiar...again).   
  
Nagagi hesitated but slowly sat. "You wanted to see me ma'am"? Nagagi questioned.   
  
Kikyo did not answer him right away. Nagagi sat there, feeling really uncomfortable. He shifted, as if trying to get comfortable.   
  
"I want you to tell me all about this 'Kagome' Person". Kikyo said calmly. Chilling Nagagi to the very marrow of his bones. Something about this woman, just scared him, though he wouldn't admit it.   
  
"She is a trouble maker" Nagagi said simply, and in a defiant voice.   
  
Kikyo shot him a cold, angry stare. Nagagi jumped back at the sudden change in her. 'Man...can she change moods fast...!' he thought. "What about her and Inuyasha" She hissed at him , her teeth clinched.   
  
"uh...no-n-nothing....n-n-nothing at all...he just t-te-tends to sa-save her but other than that n-no-nothing'. Nagagi stuttered.   
  
Kikyo seethed at him for a moment, but then just went back to her usual, calm ,cold distant self.   
  
"I want you to find out about their...relationship" Kikyo said.   
  
Nagagi stared at her, "How-how do i do that" he asked.   
  
"How shall put this...'rough'...to say...'rough her up a bit and see what he does" Kikyo said. "If he saves her despite my orders tell me...For last time when you beat her you didn't have my orders did you not"? Kikyo added.   
  
"No-no ma'am I didn't" Nagagi said.   
  
"Then go,...do as i say" Kikyo said fiercely.   
  
Nagai nodded then got up and bowed. He left to go full fill his business.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Nagagi was dreading this, he really was. For some odd reason this girl had caught his respect. He felt for her...almost as if he... loved her. Nagagi shook that out of his head. 'NO I don't love...nor like a filthy human' he told himself.   
  
He reached the woman's hut, stopping to talk to the two demons that stood guard. The one of the left was tall and tanned. He had long black hair that hung loosely around his hips. His golden eyes were ready and alert. The other was two full heads shorter then the other. He had short orange hair, that held blonde streaks, it was tied back into a little pig tail. Both carried spears and both wore orange haori's.   
  
"Need a prisoner Nagagi"? The man on the left asked.   
  
"Yes Mesnaru, I have orders from Kikyo to 'show her how to obey the rules' " Nagai said.   
  
The demons laughed. They all knew what that meant, Nagagi had to beat the crap out of one of the prisoners. "What's the number"? The one on the right asked.   
  
"109876" Nagagi answered.   
  
"I shall get her" He said.   
  
"Thanks Cashrah".   
  
Cashrah disappeared into the woman's hut. Nagagi stood and waited, his heart pounding. It wasn't like he cared, he loved the taste of her blood, and the way she screamed, but it was just the thought that someone would interrupt.   
  
Cashrah came out dragging a screaming Kagome behind him. "Here you go" he said handing the girl to Nagagi, "She's a lot to handle".   
  
"aye".   
  
Nagagi dragged the girl. She screamed and struggled, but it was of no use. After a while Kagome stopped. She let her mind take her away. 'Where are we going? Is he going to kill me? Does he have orders this time? If not, will Inuyasha save me'? Kagome pondered this. She looked around, and all of a sudden, she realized where he was taking her. She began to scream again, but it was to late. They were there.   
  
Nagagi dragged her into he opening of the cave. The cave that only hours earlier, she had been beaten.   
  
He threw her against a wall. Kagome hit the wall. Her head banged against it, knocking her out. Nagagi took this as his chance. Although he wouldn't hear her scream, he would have the satisfactory of tasting her blood.   
  
He dug his claws into her side. Her blood leaked to the floor, staining the dirt red. Her smacked her, her head turning the other direction, and a satisfying SMACK was heard echoing thorough every crevice of the cave. He continued to beat her, Remembering the words that Kikyo had said.   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
"Beat her" Kikyo had said, "But don't kill her".   
  
*ENDFLASHBACK*   
  
Those words rang in his ears as he left the girl laying there, bruised and beaten. He had only made a small gash in her side, afraid that if he did anymore he would kill her.   
  
___________________________   
  
Kagome woke up, as she felt her body being shaken. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal Inuyasha. He's topped shaking her after realizing she was awake. His eyes were open, with a look of concern in them. "Are you ok"? He demanded.   
  
"Yes. Thank you" Kagome said in a whisper.   
  
"Why didn't you listen to me. He might have killed you"! Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome started to cry. Partly of pain, and partly because he seemed to care even though he didn't know her. "I know"! She wailed. "I'm sorry! but I couldn't help it! they were attacking my little brother"!   
  
Inuyasha held her close. God he hated when woman cryed! Even ift he were human. "Shhhh" he soothed. Kagome stopped crying, shocked at what he just did.   
  
Inuyasha was shocked with himself. 'what...'? he asked himself. Kagome looked up at his confused face.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms. She looked up at him, a blush crossing her confused face. He blushed. 'God she's beautiful' he thought.   
  
"Look I'm gonna take you back to the hut. It's your turn to have dinner tonight. After dinner meet me" he said.   
  
Kagome looked at him a little while longer. She still had the same confused look on her face, but she nodded and accepted when he helped her up. They walked in silence back to the hut. A slight smile crossing both of their faces.   
  
Authors note: Please review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Night Meeting

disclaimer: Same as the previous one, and if that one is just like this,then the one previous tot he one before this one.   
  
Chapter 8: Night meeting (ok I'm really not that good at this gushy lovey stuff so if some of the replies the characters make are lame....that's why, I am inexperienced so don't blame me).   
  
To sat Kagome was excited about meeting with Inuyasha was an understatement. She was down right giddy! (lol...giddy...that's such a funny word. Did they even have that word in ancient Japan?). For the rest of the day that's all she could think about. Inuyasha consumed the very etches in her mind. The thought of him consumed her. 'Does he like me'? She wondered, 'Or does he just want to chew me out for not listening to him? If he didn't care, then why would he be so upset that I didn't listen to him? he has to like me'! This secret love she was harboring for Inuyasha, was even a secret to Kagome herself. She didn't know how or when this happened, but some how the love she tried to keep a secret, even to herself, slowly but surely seeped into ever crevice of her heart. Love consumed her mind, soul, and spirit as she continued to think about him. The bruises to her body didn't seem to matter. Kagome closed here eyes, imaging how she looked. She knew she had scars and cuts and bruises on her body, but in her mind's eye, she couldn't see them. The love that Inuyasha seemed to feel for her, seemed to erase it all. All the doubts of her beauty, and the worries of scar, instantly disappeared as he had spoken those words; "After dinner meet me".   
  
Inuyasha walked along the side of the mountain. He was heading towards a special spot. A secret that only he knew about, and soon so would Kagome. The land was barren, the red sand stuck to his bare feet like mud. The day was hot, and humid. The sun beat down on Inuyasha, as the salty sweat slipped down the side if his face, starting from the hair line and slipping down to his chin where he droplet fell to the ground and sizzled due to the heat. He continued to walk to this secret spot of his, all the while thinking of Kagome. 'I didn't even get her name'! he scolded to himself. He closed his eyes and remember her. Though she had been battered and bruised, all he could see in his mind's eye was the way he saw her the first day he set eyes on her.   
  
*FLASHBACK* (just didn't have the heart to do a chapter with out one of these!)   
  
Inuyasha turned back to the cliff only to spot a girl amongst the crowd. Sure there were a lot of women there but for some reason this girl seemed to be drawing his gaze to her, something about her demanded attention. He stared at her noting her soft brown eyes and her long black hair that reached down to her lower back. Her skin was milky, but with a slight tan. She had a scared, confused look on her face as she walked with the rest of the prisoners.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Yeah, sure she had looked frightened and confused, but it seemed that not matter how this girl looked, she would always be beautiful to him. Inuyasha continued the long trudge to the secret spot, his mind still consumed with thoughts of Kagome. 'Was she excited about meeting him? Did she like him as much as he liked her?' Inuyasha wondered. Liked? Inuyasha knew it and he couldn't deny it. He loved the girl. Slowly, without him realizing it, this girl had stolen his heart. Inuyasha didn't know how or when, all he knew was that he was in love with the girl, even though they hadn't exchanged but very few words. Inuyasha reached a large thicket of thorny bushes. Slowly he tread through a man made path. It was narrow, only enough room for one person to walk through, but still it served it's purpose. All Inuyasha could see in front of him was a tunnel of thick green bushes. The shade from this thick cover was cooling, and it please Inuyasha to finally be able to get out of the hot sun. The soil was rich with nutrients and wet from a fresh rain. Unlike the red sand of the mountains, this soil was cool and moist, not dry and dusty. Soon tall oak and evergreen tree's covered the sides of the path. Splotches of sun shown through the braches, making little light splotches on the ground. The green leaves of the tree's shown with heavy dew in the late afternoon sun. Birds began to chirp merrily as Inuyasha walked down the path. The smell of the fresh rain and the scent of clean oak filled the air, filling Inuyasha's senses with the fresh smell. Inuyasha breathed deep, taking in the smell. His chest rose and fell as he released the air. He sighed as he though of Kagome's scent. She smelled, as Inuyasha remembered, of the fresh rain on a spring afternoon, and the night scent of a winter night. To Inuyasha it was the most heavenly smell in the world. Inuyasha exited the thick and came upon the most beautiful sight. In the middle between a ring of tall oak trees and thick bushes, sat a lake. The water was crystal clear and it reflected the rays of the hot sun. Birds hovered around the area, but quickly flew away as Inuyasha neared. Most of the area was shaded due to the tall trees that surrounded it, but Inuyasha managed to find a hugh rock that was bathed in golden sun light. The Rock it's self was gray and rough. It stood at least eight feet tall, and took up most of one side of the lake.   
  
Inuyasha climbed onto top of the rock, sprawling out. He put his hands behind his head, using it as a pillow. His gaze was looking straight towards the clear blue sky. All he could think about was Kagome. 'What would they do when he brought her here'? He asked himself. 'First off he would have to learn about the girl, see what interested her'. Inuyasha although. Although Inuyasha himself wasn't a real, sociable guy, something about this girl made him want to open up and get to know her. All his life he had been a outcaste. Rejected by both Humans and Demons. Silently Inuyasha accursed his mother. But then his thoughts went back to Kagome. 'She's human...could I these feeling be coming from my father'? Inuyasha questioned himself, then decided that at that moment he didn't really care. So what if Kagome was human. He was hopelessly in love with her. Slowly the late afternoon sky turned into evening. The golden sun dipped behind the rise of the mountains into he distance, creating a gorgeous sunset. The sky was painted in pinks, which oddly enough remind him of Kagome's cheeks, red which reminded him of her lips, and orange (that didn't remind of anything about Kagome). Eagerly he rose to his feet and started off towards the camp to wait for Kagome.   
  
Kagome walked with her family to the security hut. They were being lead by at least ten demons. They trotted across the barren land a they made their way to the hut for dinner. Kagome's stomach was rumbling, but she didn't notice. She was to caught up in think of Inuyasha to even care. she couldn't help but think of the cute little Hanyou who had come to her aid so many times. He has stolen her heart, the first day she laid eyes on him. Only in a hour would see be meeting him. 'What are we going to do'? Kagome wondered. 'Where are we going to go? What will i say'? Her mind plagued her with these questions as she sub consciously enter the hut and sat down. She began to eat, not even noticing what she was eating. She didn't taste anything. She was to caught up in her thought to even notice her actions. She closer eyes, a blissful look on her face as she began to etch an image of him in her mind. The only picture she turned up was when she had first seen him.   
  
*FLASHBACK* (haha)   
  
Kagome stared up at the high ledge on her left only to find a man with white hair staring at her. 'Was he staring at me'? Kagome asked herself. 'Nah. he couldn't have been...there are lots of people down here' she told herself. 'Plus he is one of them' Kagome thought, anger staring to show on her face.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
She saw his silver hair swaying in the wind. His deep golden eyes boring into her should. His soft looking lips, and his muscular body. This image sent shivers down Kagomes spine. 'When will this meal be over'! she wondered.   
  
The meal seemed to last forever. Kagome was growing impatient. Finally after what seemed like decades, the demon by he name of Hiten announced that dinner was over and horridly started to get people in line. The demons jerked at the people, practically throwing them in line. A few people stumbled but managed to keep their balance. As Kagome got in line to leave, she remembered what Inuyasha had told her as they had walked out the hut.   
  
"After dinner get at the end of the line. The guards will stay in front because they can sense you so there is not need for them to get in the back. As you are passing by Lady Kikyo's hut, I will come and get you. They will think that Lady Kikyo needs you so they wont suspect anything. But remember you must be at the end of the line". He had told her.   
  
Kagome waited for everyone else to line up before she got behind the last person. They started to walk across the seemingly dessert (hope that's the right one). Kagome glanced around. There weren't any workers on the field anymore. They had all retired into the huts. Rake and shovels were still scattered across the land. Kagome saw no sign of Inuyasha. The were coming across the peak where Kikyo's hut stood, when she spotted him leaning up against the cliff. He stood tall and round. His eyes were closed, and his left foot pushed up against the wall. His chest was relaxed, and he seemed to be sleeping. Slowly opened one ye as He sensed Kagome coming near. He waited till he line passed before grabbing Kagome's arm. Hr beckoned her to follow. He acted as if it was just like he was taking her to see Kikyo, but as they rounded the corner, he stopped tugging at her and turned to face her. Kagome stared up into his eyes, for he was at least two heads taller then her. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness as he began to speak.   
  
"Sorry about practically dragging you, but i had to make it seem like it was a normal procedure" He said gruffly, but sincerely.   
  
Kagome nodded and smiled at him, "it's ok. I understand". she said softly.   
  
Inuyasha melted at her smile. It sent a warm shiver through him. her brown dark chocolate eyes seemed to glow from the very depths of her soul. "I failed to ask this" Inuyasha said, "But what is your name"?   
  
"Kagome" Kagome said defiantly. Inuyasha smiled. He liked the name. Kagome felt warm shivers run along her spin as he smiled at her. The fangs didn't even bother her.   
  
reluctantly Inuyasha turned around and said "Follow me". Kagome complied walking behind him. She wished she could walk beside him, but she could not work up the courage to, thinking that it was to bold a move. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking the same thing, for he slowed his pace until he and Kagome were walking side by side.   
  
"Where are we going"? Kagome asked curiously.   
  
"You will see, but first i want you to tell me about your family" Inuyasha said.   
  
"Well it's just me and my mother and my brother, Sota" Kagome said. "My grandfather died when Sadine was attacked...he tried to save me from Nagagi...i believe that is his name".   
  
"What about your father"? Inuyash asked curiously.   
  
"He died when i was just a baby. My mother said he died when a spider Deamn attacked out village. From what i know of him he was a great Priest, and probably one of them that Lady Kikyo despised" Kagome answered him. "And what about your family"?   
  
"My mother was a human. Born in the village of Kaynah. She died when I was a young child as well as my father. My father was the Great demon of the West, before my half brother Sessomaru became it". Inuyasha answered.   
  
"Your half brother"? Kagome asked.   
  
"Yes. He is a full fledged demon, and despises me, as i do him, but it was my father's last wish that we get along" Inuyasha said. 'What is it with this girl'? Inuyasha wondered. 'Why do i feel so safe discussing my life with her'?   
  
An awkward silence came between them as they entered the thicket and follow the narrow path. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and guided her though the forest. Kagome felt shy, but she couldn't help but love the feel of his hand. It was a bit calloused, indicating that he wasn't afraid of hard work, but over all smooth. It felt warm and a safe feeling crept into her heart. She felt fuzzy all over, just by the touch of his hand.   
  
In turn Inuyasha felt shivers of warm happiness felling him. (warm happiness? where the hell did that come from?). Inuyasha saw the surface of the lake. He began to quicken his pace. He brushed the thicket of bushes aside as Kagome walked though. Her eyes opened in surprise and bliss as she gazed upon the elegant scenery before her. There was a hugh lake, on which the reflection of the crescent moon shown. The mystical glow added a romantic touch to the rest of the scenery. The tall trees looked blue and sleepy as the moon rays fell upon them. The rock in the distance looked heavenly as the blue shine gave it a mysterious look. Kagome gazed happily at the sigh before her. This reminded her so much of the river bed of Saidne.   
  
"Do you like it"? Inuyasha asked, praying that she did.   
  
"It's gorgeous'! Kagome cried. Her happiness echoing through the clearing.   
  
"This is my special spot, wee r i come to think" Inuyasha informed her. He kneeled her to the rock and slowly lifted her on it. After she was up, he joined her. He went back to his previous position. His head resting on his arms, while the rest of his body lay sprawled. Kagome on the other hand criss crossed her legs loosely and leaned back on her hands. She gazed up at the moon. She felt safe some how. The mere though of Inuyasha being beside her made a warm, happy feeling rise within her.   
  
"So how come you work for Lady Kikyo"? Kagome asked. "You seem so sweet, to be working for such a witch".   
  
"I work for lady Kikyo because my brother signed the contract. Otherwise i would be as far away from that bitch as possible" Inuyasha sated, sincerity in his voice. "So what was Sadine like before the raid"?   
  
Kagome closed her eyes for a moment to remember the golden city and how t use to be. "It was a beautiful town. It sat on the edge of the Red mountains facing west. It spread as far as the ye could see. It had long brick roads built through it and lots of shrines, since it is a priest and priestess town. On the tips of the shrines were gold and when the sun hit it just right, it would sparkle and you could see it for miles away. Everyone was always kind and humble. I remember there being lots of tree cascaded thought the city and a river bed area that looked mush like this, only not quite as beautiful" Kagome answered, a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Sounds beautiful" Inuyasha said, a hint of guilt in his voice.   
  
"Where is your home town" Kagome asked him.   
  
Inuyasha sat and thought. "I was born in Kaynah like my mother, but I don't remember it. All I remember is the eastern lands. Not even really the castle i lived in. I guess it's because I prefer to spend my days out in the wilds instead of locked dup in a castle" Inuyasha answered.   
  
Kagome nodded. How often had it been that she had begged her grandfather to go camping with her? She told Inuyasha of her and her grandfathers camping trips and the adventures they encountered, ranging anywhere from catching her first fish with a spear to climbing a tree. Inuyasha laughed and told her of His trips and how he had visited a far away land across the ocean. He told her of the dragons he encountered and how they had trained him to become a fighter. In turn Kagome told him about life in Sadine and how she first discovered her priestess powers. They both laughed as the night continued. Finally after the night started to fade into dusk, they reluctantly left for camp, not wanting to part from each other for a moment.   
  
Authors note: And finally the Romance arrives. Lol. Please tell me what you think! 


	9. Another Night of Meeting

Chapter 9: Another night of meeting (oh and know this soooooooo does not sound like Inuyasha but......yeah I think you get my drift).   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha held hands as they went back to their secret spot, to be together. This was the second time that Inuyasha and Kagome where meeting secretly. The desert between the mountains was still dry and humid as they continued their walk to the oasis between. Occasionally they exchanged words, but found it to be better to just walk and enjoy the scenery together. Crickets were heard playing their night music, lulling the couple into a romantic setting. The surroundings were their romantic blue tent, thanks to the light dusting of the moon rays that beat down on the surroundings. Finally up ahead they saw the Oasis.   
  
They walked through the thick brush trail, the soil sticking to their feet. The soft moist earth beneath them was cool with the night air. A bit of a bitter wind picked up, and Kagome shivered a little bit. Her dark raven hair swayed with the tide of the wind, as well as did Inuyasha's. The leaves of the tree wiped against the bushes, and the wind let out a small howl. The couple continued to walk until they reached the edge of the lake. The light cream colored sand that was spread across the edges of the lake, still held warmth from the day. Kagome bent down on her knees, her loose raven hair falling to her sides, making a curtain around her body.   
  
Inuyasha thought this the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. As she knelt down and her dark hair fell around face, she looked, to Inuyasha, like a goddess.   
  
Kagome looked in the water and saw her reflection. Most of her bruises and cuts were healed, letting her silky skin show through. She looked at the reflection behind her and felt a smile come to her face. Inuyasha's golden, amber eyes were staring down admiringly at her. A smile crossed his rough features, and he seemed to have a glow around him. He was wearing his usual red haori. Kagome began to giggle, as she realized that Inuyasha was admiring her.   
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome laugh and then saw her dark chocolate eyes staring at him. They were filled with joy and a light that was like no other. He grinned at her and bent down grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up. He held Kagome close and looked down into those eyes that he loved. They were in tracing, coxing him to just star at them. So that's what he did. He stared at them until he had drawn so close to her face that their lips touching in a sweet kiss. Kagome closed her eyes, as did Inuyasha as they massaged each others lips. Kagome's lips felt like the finest silk. They tasted sweet against Inuyasha's, driving all of his senses crazy and making him beg for more. In turn, Inuyasha's lips were soft and moist. Kagome couldn't get enough of the softness and slowly opening his mouth as his tongue glided against her lips. Inuyasha stuck his tongue in her mouth exploring it and tasting the sweet strawberry nectar taste that Kagome held. Inuyasha's blood pounded as he felt Kagome in his arms. He could hear her heart beating, and felt her happily comply with his kiss. Reluctantly Kagome drew away from the sweet sensation to catch her breath.   
  
'Wow he's a great kisser' Kagome thought.   
  
'God does she taste good'! Inuyasha thought.   
  
They sat down on the beach of the lake and stared out into the depths of the crystal water. Occasionally A ripple would generate, causing the happy reflection of the couple sitting and holding hand on the bank to waver.   
  
Kagome's cheeks were flushed with a pink tent. She smiled and turned to look at Inuyasha to see that he was grinning at her.   
  
"Did you like that"? Inuyasha asked, a smirk not disappearing from his face.   
  
Kagome continued to hold her smile, answering him with another long tender kiss. Sparks went flying through the both of them. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome again as he tilted his, deepening the kiss. They drew apart for the necessity of air. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's hold. she laid her head against him firm strong chest. she sighed as she closed her eyes , listening to his steady heart beat.   
  
In turn Inuyasha rested his head on the top of hers, holding her small frame win his strong hold. His legs were laying out in front of him, only the left one was pulled up, so he could hold Kagome the way he was. He heard her sweet sigh and pulled her closer to his body.   
  
"Kagome..." He said.   
  
"Yes"? Kagome asked lifting her gaze to his, meeting his golden eyes.   
  
"What...what does the symbol of Sadine me"? Inuyasha asked.   
  
"I don't know. The meaning of the symbol was lost thousands of years ago". Kagome answered. "Why"?   
  
"Just curious" Inuyasha said. He tightened his hold on her once more, bring her head back to his chest. Kagome rested her head peacefully. She daydreamed of a life with Inuyasha. She smiled at the way this Hanyou had stolen her heart in just a matter of weeks. Their first meeting had been what seemed like years ago. due to Kagome being a prisoner, she could meet him, and that saddened her, for she longed to be with him. To be held in his arms just as she was now. And in turn Inuyasha longed to hold her. To feel her small frame in his arms, to feel like he was her everything, and by all means he was. They stayed like that the rest of the night, until the sun began to rise. during the course of the night that had exchanged a few words, but had found it best to just lay in each others arms. Reluctantly they got up and started heading back to camp, so Kagome would not get in trouble. When they finally reached Kagome's hut, Inuyasha went down for a long passionate kiss that made Kagome tingle from head to toe.   
  
Authors note: Awwwww! I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy mushy chapter. 


	10. Kikyo's nightmare

Disclaimer: No matter what Inuyasha does not belong to me, only the plot of this fanfic does.   
  
Chapter 10: Kikyo's night mare   
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome went off into their romantic retreat, Kikyo lay in bed, tossing a turning. Her normally elegant face, was now scrunched up. She was sweating river's and muttering words like "You are the high priestess...for that you deserve to die"!   
  
There was no Doubt that Kikyo was dreaming about her defeat of Midoriko and the loss of power.   
  
*KIKYO'S DREAM SEQUENCE* A younger Kikyo stood in the middle of a clearing. The sun shone bright and the birds sang a beautiful melody. But such a beautiful day for such a sad event in which, that was taking place. Kikyo stood in her usual Miko outfit, her pants and shirt swaying with the soft breeze. Her hair wiped against her back as she stood in battle mode. She was facing sideways, her right foot in front of her left, her torso facing front ward looking at her opponent. Her bow and arrow was perfectly poised, directed for the heart of her intended target. Opposite Kikyo stood another Miko. She stood proud with her long hair swaying wit the path of the wind. She had her arms folded in the long sleeves of her silk green kimono, as the blue light circled around the high priestess, making the level of her spiritual power evident.  
  
  
  
"You wish to kill me Kikyo"? Midoriko asked in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"Midoriko, long have you killed demon's...you have surpassed my skills....for that you must die" Kikyo yelled with anger.  
  
  
  
"You are jealous of me Kikyo? Jealous because the people of Sadine see me better fit to take the place as high priestess of Sadine, then you"? Midoriko asked. 'How could they'! Kikyo thought, 'How could they betray me and put Midoriko, my long time rival as the high priestess! they will pay for such betrayal'! Kikyo released her sacred arrow. The blue spiritual power followed the arrow faithfully as it headed straight for Midoriko's heart. Opposite Kikyo, Midoriko stood and watched as the arrow flew true to its path to destroy her. The arrow hit the spirit barrier Midoriko had put up in defiance. Blue electricity surged through the clearing as the spells of the powerful priestesses clashed. Slowly the arrow broke through the spirit barrier and headed straight for it's destination. Right before the arrow hit her, Midoriko uttered a spell. Kikyo watched as Midoriko fell to the ground. "Be gone"!!! Midoriko yelled before she died, as a pink orb of light fell from her body and disappeared. As the last words escaped Midoriko's mouth, a sudden fire surged through Kikyo's body. Such pain, pain that had never been felt before by neither human or demon. She felt as if she was being torn from her own skin. Kikyo watched as the blue light left her body, She screamed a pain filled scream.  
  
  
  
*END OF DREAM*   
  
Kikyo woke up screaming bloody murder. She was sweating and her features held a scared look to them. Her normal Dark brown eyes were wide with shock and held a frightened tone to them. She was breathing hard, as if she was suffocating, the breaths coming out in loud gasps. 'That thing....' Kikyo thought, 'That pink thing...what was it'? She wondered.  
  
  
  
Kikyo lifted her hands to her face, as if to make sure they were there. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest. she turned around and took in her surrounding. The room of the hut was small. The fire that had previously burned in the middle of the room was now just burning embers. The dark shadows of her furniture loomed around her. Kikyo still not quite able to believe she was awake, touched her face. 'My face is there...I'm not just a shadow' Kikyo told herself. 'I'm whole...not a matter that barely exist'.  
  
  
  
Finally being able to some what relax, Kikyo brushed away her long thick raven hair and laid back down on the mat, that served as her bed. Her eyes were still open in horror as she remembered the scenes from her dream. 'That pink light...what could it have been? Was that her soul? it couldn't have been... the soul is a mystical blue light". Kikyo thought, still trying to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes tightly remembering the pain she had felt as she was being ripped from her body. There she had been flying through mid air. Her heart was pounding as she screamed a ear rattling scream. she felt fire burning her alive! She felt as if she was being turned inside out or as if her heart was melting. Kikyo's eyes snapped open again. A look of pure hatred on her face. "Those people will pay...if it's the last thing I do, they will feel what I felt as I was being ripped from my own body'! Kikyo yelled, a evil grin coming to her face. She laughed evilly, and loudly, chilling even the nearby demons to the marrow of their bone.  
  
  
  
With the thought of murder and death in her mind, Kikyo fell back into a silent sleep.   
  
Authors note: ^_^. Welpers that's chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed it! please Rate and Review! oh and i just wanted to say thanks to the peopel that have reviewed! Arigato! 


	11. Mass murders and Death marches

disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (hope I spelled that right).  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Mass murders and Death marches (back into the bad stuff....sorry guys just cant continue the story with out this chapter).  
  
  
  
Kikyo's vivid dream from the night before got her to thinking. As long as these people are alive, she can not rest. Her intention in the first place was to kill them, but to do it painfully slow. Hundreds of the prisoners had already died due to starvation and sadism, but Kikyo was getting restless waiting for these people to die. So there was only one answer....MURDER.  
  
  
  
Kikyo grinned at the thought. Her imagination taking her away. She longed to see the blood of the people of Sadine spread across this barren land, staining the already red dirt, to a much darker bloody red. She wanted it to be so bloody, that the earth would indulged it self, the very mountains them selves cried and danced in anger and frustration.  
  
  
  
Kikyo heard footstep and looked up to the very man she had called to her aid...the man she loved...Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly towards Kikyo, his long silver hair swaying behind him. His deep golden eyes held a hatred in them. HE reached Kikyo and looked down at her. "Lady Kikyo, you called me"? He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes....I am growing tiered of these misfits....." Kikyo started.  
  
  
  
'Misfits....huh your the misfit' Inuyasha thought.   
  
"Tell me" Kikyo said, "What do you think of mass murder"?  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was shocked! 'M-mass murder'! he thought, 'Kagome'. No he was more than shocked. He was angry, baffled, confused, all these feelings mixed inside of him. His eyes were open wide as he regarded Kikyo. He couldn't think. He tried to speak, but found that he couldn't. The words didn't come, not matter how hard he tried to force them out.  
  
  
  
Kikyo was please by the shocked look on Inuyasha's face. Finally! she had caught him off guard, just as he had caught her off guard when he stole her very heart. She looked lovingly at him.  
  
  
  
"Ma-mass murder"? He questioned, a hint of iciness in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes...mass murder". Kikyo said coldly.  
  
  
  
"It thought you wanted to kill them slowly and painfully" Inuyasha said, hated rising in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Well I told you!!! I'm tired and the sooner they die the better"!!! Kikyo hissed thorough clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha jumped back at Kikyo's sudden outburst of anger. His eyes were open wide, and he regarded her, with hatred in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Kikyo seethed with anger. She clinched her fist tightly and shook with uncontrollable anger. She shut her eyes tightly and her breathing was harsh and fast. She shook violently.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stood up, backing away from Kikyo, as she continued to fume. Kikyo, Inuyasha could tell, was way past boiling point. He could sense her anger and heart her heart beating wildly against her chest. "They are to be killed!!!! DO AS I SAY AND GIVE OUT THE ORDERS"!!!!!! Kikyo yelled, her voice echoing throughout the crevice between the mountains. Inuyasha was over shocked. 'Kagome...Kagome...' was all he could think of. But what could he do?  
  
  
  
He quickly returned to his calm sate and said, "I will give out the orders, as you wish Lady Kikyo" Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
Kikyo stopped shaking. She relaxed, her heart beat turning back to normal. Slowly she walked up to Inuyasha and grabbed the collar of his haori. "I knew you would" She whispered in his ear.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was angry. 'Only Kagome can touch me'!!! he thought. He grunted and then said, "I will go give out the orders". He released Kikyo's grasp on him and turned to walk out, leaving a baffled Kikyo behind.   
  
Slowly he walked to short distance to the security hut. He felt sick, guilt was rising up within him. What will I do if they pick Kagome? I cant let Kagome die!!! What about Kagome's family!?!? I cant let them die either? But what can i do? Inuyasha wondered. When did i become so soft? They are just worthless humans! But he couldn't shake that guilty feeling, not matter how hard he tried to tell himself that they were worthless.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha entered the shack they called the security hut. eh spotted a man Hiten and called out to the man.  
  
  
  
Hiten's long braid was all that was visible besides his muscular shoulders. at hearing his name, Hiten grunted telling Inuyasha to continue.  
  
  
  
"Kikyo has ordered Mass murders" Inuyasha said, with a waver in his voice.  
  
  
  
Hitne's eye opened wide, and he dropped the glass cup he was drinking form. The cup fell tot he ground with a clutter, breaking into a million peices, spilling the contents everywhere. Hiten turned around to look at the man who was addressing him. His facial features clearly showing horror in every etch. "Ma-mass m-murder"! Hiten yelled.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha nodded, feeling even sicker then he had previously. "Ten prisoners are to doe tonight" Inuyasha said, his voice low. Of course Inuyasha was lying, he knew that Kikyo would prefer any where from a hundred to a hundred and fifty, but with ten there was a less likely chance that Kagome would be picked.   
  
"Well i guess...we should round up the ten prisoners then" Hiten said, discomfort in his voice.   
  
"Uh...yeah" Inuyasha said, his voice holding a sad tone.  
  
  
  
Hiten disappeared into a black room and returned moments latter with a piece of scroll that contained every name of the detainees.  
  
  
  
"I -i guess we just go in alphabetical order" Hiten said as he laid the scroll down on a nearby table.   
  
"Yeah-I guess". Inuyasha grabbed another scroll and began to write the names down as Hiten called them out. he was relived that kagome's last name started with an H. With every name, Inuyasha's guilt began to consume him. He felt that with every stroke of the quill, he was signing their death certificates. When the last name was called, Inuyasha felt as if he was going to puke. He read the list.  
  
  
  
1. Akamei, Sagaromaru   
  
2. Agalianka, Faranko   
  
3. adulekru, Sadine   
  
4. Bethrotal, Hirokaruo   
  
5. Besigense, Maten   
  
6. Carkindashi, bereatzo   
  
7. Calladaki, Surie   
  
8. dankaru. belonga   
  
9.Dakotakan, Kanna   
  
10. Dakata, Sango   
  
Inuyasha swallowed, hard. There were the names, on a tiny sheet of paper. The names of the people who would die that night, with hate and mercilessness. The people who would die unknowingly and who's blood would stain the mountains. Inuyasha's guilt sprang as his obvious discomfort was apparent.   
  
Hiten himself was feeling guilty and uncomfortable. Although he knew these pathetic humans must die, he thought that they would die on their own, not with the help of a demon claw or the stinging pierce of a spear  
  
.   
  
"Lets go...then" Hiten said as he sensed the discomfort radiating off of Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Slowly the men walked towards the hut. 'Kagome at least your safe'! Inuyasha thought. But his guilt was over throwing his nerve until he couldn't stand it any long! oh when, oh when had he gone so soft?!!?!?   
  
"Hiten you go get the prisoners and round up the demons I will be waiting for you at the cave" Inuyasha shouted as he sped off not even giving his comrade time to answer.   
  
Inuyasha ran fast. He didn't want to hear the cries of the villagers or see the one to die struggling in vain. His super fast demon speed got him to the cave in a matter of minutes. He sat staring at the entrance,. The black emptiness seemed to mock him ash he heard the cries form the workers who had previously been there. Slowly he entered the cave, his heart beating wildly the entire time. His breathing was harsh as he came upon a massive hole. The hole that would serve as the grave sight.   
  
Even from miles away Inuyasha could hear the cries of the woman and the shouts of the men. He heard them struggling, and the distinct sound of rough rope being rapped around bodies. He could hear the screams of the prisoners and heard them begging for their lives. Inuyasha felt dizzy and sick. His guilt was way to much!! He had warranted these people to die!!! Then suddenly he heard Kagome's voice cry out. "Sango"!   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened," Sango...Kagome's best friend"! Inuyasha shouted. He heard Kagomes crying and smelt her hot salty tears. They were full of sadness and anger and hate. She cried her best friends name over and over again until he knew that Sango was out of her sight. He heard the demons coming closer and closer and the cries of the prisoners grew louder and more urgent.   
  
"Please!! let us live"! a woman's voice cried. She continued to beg until silenced by a sharp painful slap. Inuyasha heard then get closer and closer until they were in the cave. What do i do? he thought. 'How can my brother allow such bloodshed to happen on his lands? Does he not care what our father will think when he hears the cry of blood up in the heavens'?   
  
The demons walked past him shoving the tied up prisoners against the wall. Inuyasha tried to think of a way to help, but his mind was numb. He watched as the demons aimed and the first man, starting from the left knocked his arrow and released it.   
  
The arrow speedily went flying towards the man as he cried out. Then the sudden sound of the arrow piercing the mans flesh and the rusty scent of his blood filled the air. The mans flesh was split in two as blood leaked form his heart and stained the ground a deep red. The man fell into the massive grave, and laid there. No moving, not breathing...just laying there in antagonizing death. Inuyasha was full of horror as he watched as one by one the arrows pierced the hearts of the prisoners, until only Sango stood.   
  
Sango was cry and shaking. Her eyes were open wide in fear. The last demon aimed at her heart. Sango begged for her life but it was all in vain.   
  
"No don't kill her" Inuyasha shouted. "She is begging for her life"!  
  
  
  
"These are Kikyo's orders! she's a worthless human and she must die"! the demon yelled as he released the air.  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Inuyasha shouted as he watched what happened. IT happened so fast but it all seemed to be in slow motion. The arrow sped towards Sango she coward against the wall, trying in vain to move, But it was of no use.   
  
The arrow sunk deep into her flesh, piercing her heart. Inuyasha could see the slow, disgusting, ripping of the flesh as it's blood insides peeled and revealed them selves. Her watched Sango's eyes open wide and he saw her fall tot he ground. The ground was stained with her rusty red blood, as the sickening smell of death filled the air. She cried out in pain as the life drained from her body. Then everything went black and she to fell into the shallow pit that would serve as her grave.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees. His breathing was fast and heavy. Tears threatened to fall but he wouldn't let them. 'Kagome...' he thought, 'I failed you! I am sorry!! I couldn't save your best friend'! Inuyasha fell forward and pounded the ground screaming.  
  
  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!   
  
Authors note: I'm sorry!! Ya'll probably hate me for killing Sango, but I had to! I didn't want to but it had to happen so the horror of this story can become more evident. I'm sorry! Please if you review for this chapter, don't be to harsh! 


	12. The lost Power of the ancient symbol

disclaimer: Remember this fanfic is just for either your enjoyment or your hatred so I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does. (I have noticed that in the other disclaimers I have been spelling her name wrong...I have been putting Ramiko...so I am sorry for that).  
  
  
  
WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: The lost power of the ancient symbol  
  
  
  
Stricken by the loss of her best friend, and sickened by the hopelessness that surrounded her, Kagome sank into the sorrow filled depths of depression. Life didn't seem to matter anymore. Day after day more and more mass graves were dug and more and more innocent people brutally and coldly murdered. The brutality of the deaths were amazing! The day before last they had hung five prisoners who had tried to escape, right before the very eyes of their fellow prisoners!!! Kagome felt like she was going to throw up as she watched the decaying bodies hang off the end of that rope. The worst realization for Kagome was that, it was only a matter of time before she to would fall fate to the sharp piercing sting of the arrow. As far as she could tell, the demons were murdering in alphabetical order. she knew that the next time they murdered, she would be in the line up. This fact made Kagome sick, and nervous. She was facing death, a slow painful one that slowly crept in her mind and made her suffer. Inuyasha himself held the sad gaze of worry. Kagome would see the fear he held, and it made her sad when she saw the glow from his golden eyes turn to the loathsome darkness of hate and sorrow. Although their night meetings brought the joy back to Kagome's life, when they ended she felt more depressed and alone then before. The only thing stopping her from killing herself, was Inuyasha for without his comfort and love, Kagome would be buried six feet under ground in the bitter coldness of the earth.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked silently from the security hut back to the woman's housing. The bitter wind of the fall cold, nipped at Kagome's skin, sending goose bumps up and down her arms and body. Kagome hugged herself trying to stay warm. But it was to no avail. She shivered uncontrollably as the wind picked up and harshly beat upon anything in it's path. Kagome could hear the wind howling, which is perhaps why she didn't hear the person lurking in the shadows behind her. Kagome, being a priestess, usual was able to sense demons or humans coming, but she was to concentrated on trying to keep warm, and just way to consumed by her thoughts. Slowly her depressed thoughts ate at her mind, just as the shadow was about to do.  
  
  
  
The shadow had followed Kagome ever since she had left the security hut. Slowly he crept behind her, making sure to not even make a single sound, for he feared that if she heard him, she would run. 'You love that half demon don't you? That half dog whelp'! The man though with anger and frustration. The mans anger and hunger grew the more he thought about Kagome and Inuyasha. He wanted to have his fun with this girl before he murdered her. Silently he walked up behind her and reached out to grab her.  
  
  
  
Kagome felt like a looming presence was watching her. She stopped and looked to her left, and not seeing anyone she, she looked to her right. There was no one there either. She felt like someone was watching her but yet she didn't see anyone. "I could have sworn that I sensed someone" Kagome said out loud.  
  
  
  
"You did" Came a mans voice from behind her.  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide in fear. Her heart rapidly pounded against her chest as she slowly turned to look at the man behind her. She was face to face with him when she cringed in fright. It was none other than Nagagi.  
  
  
  
Kagome started to turn around and run but Nagagi quickly grabbed her arm. She tried to escape. she wiggled against his hold and fought him with all her strength, but it was just no use. He was to strong. Kagome felt the tears spring to her eyes as he forced her face up to look at him. Kagome found herself staring into his lust filled deep blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Nagagi was enjoying Kagome's screams thoroughly as she tried to escape him. He enjoyed the smell of her salty tears as she looked into his eyes, and struggled to look away. He wanted this real bad. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He was in love with this human girl. This worthless, weak human whelp. Maybe that's what had turned him on. The fact that she was small and weak.   
  
He pressed his lips firmly against hers and she cried and struggled even more. She pounded on his rock hard chest with her tiny fist and the tears melted onto his face. Nagagi could feel his member getting harder with her constant struggling. He forced his tongue into her mouth roughly and began to explore it.   
  
Kagome tried to get away. He had kissed her hungrily and all she wanted to do was get away. She knew exactly what he wanted from her. Then she felt it, his wet disgusting tongue enter her mouth. She cried out in pain as his fangs scraped against her bottom lip, cutting them. The blood spilled from her lips, but it was immediately tasted afterwards. Nagagi continued to kiss her all the while his blood pounded in his veins and it demanded more. He roughly pushed her to the ground, quickly climbing on top of her and resumed his torture. She a blood curtailing screamed for someone to help her. She could feel his hard member against her leg, and that only made her frightened. Being as pure and innocent as she was, she hadn't even began to learn what happened when you had sex! She had no idea what he was going to do to her, and frankly she didn't want to know. Nagai ripped her clothing, exposing the poor girl. Kagome was flustered and tried to wiggle out from underneath his penetrating gaze, but he angrily pinned her arms over her head and began to assault her breast. Kagome gasped with shock. Never in her life had she been touched there. She began to cry harder. She didn't want this man to have her!!! She wanted Inuyasha to have her!!! to take her! Kagome wailed as he continued to strip her remaining Kimono off her. Nagagi lifted his body above hers, exposing his well toned body. His long red hair covered Kagome and him. Kagome was relieved when he lifted above her, thinking that the torture was over. How wrong she was. He had merely gone up to remove his clothing. Kagome began to scream again as she saw this and she struggled. But was shocked when she felt something warm and hard against her thigh. she looked down and saw Nagagi's long thick member and she began to struggle harder. She was dismayed when she only felt the bulge get harder as she struggled. Finally Kagome was held back down. her arms pinned above her head and her legs spread, she prepared herself for what came next. Anger built up inside her as she though of the man on top of her. She didn't know it but in her left arm were the symbol of Sadine was carved, anger was building up. Not only anger but power.  
  
  
  
Nagagi slowly prepared to enter her. Kagome watched him as she struggled, then she knew what was about to happen. she panicked.  
  
  
  
"STOP"!!! she yelled.   
  
Suddenly a black light shot out from Kagome's arm, knocking Nagagi off of her. He flew back and landed on the ground hard with a hugh "THUD".  
  
  
  
Kagome looked bewildered at his body lying on the floor and then at her arm. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw that the symbol was glowing with a mysterious green light.   
  
Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. I do not support rape but it is part of the story. If you don't like this chapter you might like the next! ^_^. Well if your an Inu/Kag fan anyways. 


	13. Night of ecstasy and healing

Disclaimer: Inuyasha dies not belong to me!!! If he did then Kikyo would be dead by now and it would be Inu/Kag all the way!!! Plus do you really Think Rumiko Takahashi would really do this in the anime?   
  
WARNING: LEMON ALERT!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF SEVENTEEN ARE ADVISED NOT TO READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Night of ecstasy and healing (check out the chapter title!!! weird).  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat inside Kikyo's hut as she gave more orders. Kikyo sat with her legs crossed and her hands stuffed into the sleeves of her white haori ( I really hope that's what they call it) top. Kikyo's brown eyes flashed with a lustful look to them as she explained about how the next batch of prisoners were to be killed. Inuyasha cringed inwardly at the look on Kikyo's. She looked as if she was about to receive the best prize ever as she sat there, eyes shining and hope played out on her face.  
  
  
  
"I want them to feel the pain I felt. No mere arrow or spear can that. NO....they must die the way I had. Inuyasha.....I want there souls ripped out of their bodies" Kikyo said with enthusiasm, but yet at the same time, coldness in her voice. She started to laugh, and evil maniacs laugh, that was full of so much iciness and hate that it chilled Inuyasha tot he bone. She shivered ahs Kikyo continued to laugh and dread crept into his heart. 'Kagome....' he thought.  
  
  
  
A piercing scream cut through the silence like a knife. Inuyasha's heart raced. He knew that scream....he knew it very well. He turned to face the door and stared at it when the scream came to his sensitive ears He cringed. 'KAGOME'!!!! he thought frantically.  
  
  
  
"Lady Kikyo I will go give the orders" Inuyasha sputtered as he quickly stood up and raced out the door not even giving Kikyo time to answer.  
  
  
  
His heart was beating widely against his chest. His mind was racing causing him to feel dizzy, but that wouldn't stop him...he had to get to Kagome! He quickly sped, sending dust flying behind him. It twirled in the air as the wind blew it sending a sickening scent to Inuyasha's nose. He sniffed the air as he continued to race towards the screams. He seethed in anger, that nearly blinded him, as he recognized the smell. He gritted his teeth and balled his fist tightly at his side, his anger consuming him. He felt the demon blood pounding inside his veins, begging for release. The blood pounded in his ears, at the same speedy rhythm of his heart. He growled loudly as he was nearing were the scent was coming from. The screams had ceased and Inuyasha feared the worst. all of a sudden, he saw a bright black light burst from the starting point and saw and object fly and land far away. He was at the scene in a fraction of a second as he looked at Kagome's shocked face and then the green glow coming from her arm. Kagome stared at it intensely, and the started to cry calling out Inuyasha's name.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at her arm and was frightened. What had just happened? Suddenly she panicked...what if another demon came and decided to kill her. She didn't have any clue how to use the symbol again for protection. She felt violated and dirty...she needed Inuyasha. She started to cry and called out his name in a pleading, sob filled voice. "Inuyasha"!!  
  
  
  
As soon as he heard his name Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's side. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and let her rest her head against him. Inuyasha could hardly contain his growl as he smelt Nagagi's arousal all over Kagome. Kagome sobbed into his chest, her small hands gripping his haori and trying if at all possible, to draw him nearer to her. Her tears stained his clothing, seeping through them and making a slight tingle on Inuyasha's skin. He held her tighter.  
  
  
  
Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's strong chest and cried into the arms of her protector. 'I'm sorry' she kept saying her mind. She felt hopeless, and as if that this happened because she had done something wrong. She slowly lifted her head from his chest to look up into his worried golden gaze. "Inuyasha...." She sobbed, "I'm sorry". she started to cry harder and leaned back into his protective embrace.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as she stared into his eyes. Her dark chocolate brow eyes were brimmed with the crystal tears. She looked truly pitiful, and Inuyasha felt bad. He hadn't protected her like he was suppose to. He was all to aware of her naked bruised body against his, and he just couldn't squash that tinge of guilt. But what really broke him was when she whimpered, with a pleading tone in her voice, "I'm sorry". He growled and lifted her up, bridal style. He felt her tense at the growl and the sudden speed at which they were traveling. The smell of Nagagi was choking him. It was discussing and didn't belong on Kagome's body. He felt her tighten her hold on him when he leapt from the ground into the air. His long silver hair was blowing behind him as he hugged Kagome closer to him. Anger was growing within his heart as the scent of Nagagi's arousal lingered on Kagome. Inuyasha landed softly back on the ground. They stood at the lake in the middle of the oasis. He carefully set Kagome down on her own two feet and forced her look up at him. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were puffy. and more tears kept falling. Her small delicate face and her big round eyes that stared up at him made him feel warm inside, but that feeling was not enough to take away the anger he felt towards Nagagi.  
  
  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, "You didn't ask for it to happen".  
  
  
  
Kagome began to sob harder and she looked up at his sorrowful gaze. "But it is"!! She shouted, "If I hadn't--".  
  
  
  
She was interrupted as Inuyasha held her close to his chest muffling her words. "Kagome...it's not your fault...I'm going to go in the bushes and you can take a bath if you like" Inuyasha said as he lifted the trembling girl from his chest and walked her towards the water. Kagome obliged and climbed into the cold water. She shivered as it's bitter cold came in contact with her soft flesh. She watched as Inuyasha walked to the bushes and sat behind them. She shivered, but dove on the water. She knew Inuyasha could sense Nagagi's presence on her and she wanted to please him. She dove under the cold water a few times hoping to get rid of the smell. Slowly she climbed out of the water, The cold wetness falling down her body in rivets finally landing on the ground with a sizzle due to the hot sand. She was hit by the wind, making her even chillier then she was before. She shivered violently. Inuyasha appeared through the clearing moments later with a green Kimono. Kagome recognized it as the one she had been wearing the night Sadine had fallen. Though a shy girl she did not try to hide herself from Inuyasha's gaze, she felt dirty and she knew what she needed....to be complete with the man she loved.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had the same thing on his mind as he walked over to Kagome and handed her the green Kimono. He stared at her, and though he saw a glimpse of pleading in her eyes. He turned around as she took the kimono and waited for her to get dressed. But something was wrong. He didn't hear the rustle of the smooth fabric or the movement that were required to put it on. Instead he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his waist. Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock as he turned to face the girl.  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at the Fabric. One look in Inuyasha's eyes told her that he was thinking the same thing she was. Kagome knew that Dog demons mated for life, and she wanted to be that one. She was going to die soon, she knew, all she wanted was to be complete with the man she loved before that time came. Nagagi's rape had shown her how fragile her life was, at any point during the rape she could have died. All she had wanted since she met Inuyasha was to grow old with him and raise a family with him, but she wasn't going to get to do that. She was saddened at the though but she held her tears. She wrapped her arms around his lean waist and pressed her cheek against the back of his shoulder waiting for a response.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked at the girl. He loosened her hands from his waist and held her close to his chest. Her barley clad body felt good against him, and he wanted her body and soul, but he had to be sure she was willing to give it to him. He looked into her pleading eyes. They stared at his soft lips, and he knew she wanted him. He leaned his head down towards hers and pressed his lips firmly against her silky mouth. He passionately kissed her and she returned his passion, kissing his lips and opening her mouth slightly allowing him access. Inuyasha's tongue entered her mouth exploring it and tasting it. He tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Kagome followed his example and was shocked with how much passion he instilled in just a mere touch of the lips. Hot electricity surged through her body. Her eyes were closed and she leaned up against him. Inuyasha could feel the smooth swell of her breast against his rock hard chest. IT sent a shiver down his spine as he held the girl he had be longing for in his arms. Inuyasha released Kagome's lips for the necessity of breath. Kagome panted and looked up into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Kagome" He said his voice heavy and slightly breathless. "You understand that if we do this you will be bonded to me"?   
  
"Yes" Kagome answered, "That exactly what I want". Inuyasha smiled at her and leaned down for another kiss, locking his lips firmly against hers. Kagome tugged and undid the tie that held his haori on. The pants slid to the ground and Inuyasha stepped out of them. He continued to kiss her as Kagome undressed him. His red haori and under haori fell to the ground and he was as bare as she was. Inuyasha broke the kiss and picked Kagome up and laid her down on the clothing. He rolled half atop her and continued to kiss her. Kagome felt a surge of pleasure and wanting in her that she had never felt before. Inuyasha's skin was hot against her and she could feel his erection against her leg. Inuyasha felt his blood pounded in his ears. He liked the feel of Kagome's small body beneath him and it felt so right to him. Slow he broke the kiss, leaving Kagome whimpering, but soon that stopped as he began to track kisses down her face and neck. Each kiss brought and shiver of pleasure and soothing heat against her skin. His kisses felt like fire and she wanted more.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver underneath him and that made him harder. He came to a spot on her neck and kissed it several times. That was the spot where he would mark her as his. Where their blood would mix and she would be forever bound to him. He smiled as he went further down reaching her breast and he kissed it. He felt another shiver run up through Kagome and he smirked. He teased her liking the reactions and the low moans that was coming from her. She continued to moan as he teased her.  
  
  
  
Kagome was some what shocked we she felt the tip of her peak in Inuyasha's mouth. She defiantly was not expecting it. She worried that she wouldn't know what to do to pleasure him but all thoughts were quickly erased from her mind as she felt a pleasurable ripple surge through her body. She had the urge to rock her hip against his, but didn't know if that was a good idea. She knew that the male private was the most sensitive area on that body, what if she did do that and it hurt them. She felt another wave go through her and she couldn't control it, her hips rocked against his earning her a deep passion filled groan.  
  
  
  
Kagome began to squirm underneath him as he continued to tease her breast. The peak was hard and she didn't know how much more she could take!! this pleasure/torture was consuming her. Finally Inuyasha released her breast and continued to trek down her body. Kagome shuddered as she felt him run his hand up her thigh. She reached out placing her hands in his thick silver main, rubbing his puppy ears. The texture of the ears was soft and silky, hardly what Kagome had expected, but she continued to rub them anyways earning another satisfied moan from Inuyasha. Suddenly Kagome felt a bolt of energy run through her body. It made her squirm and she couldn't focus. She was off in space, but crashed back down to earth. She heard Inuyasha chuckling and looked down at him.  
  
  
  
"Two can play at that game" Inuyasha said as he went back to pleasing Kagome, leaving the girl utterly confused.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha touch Kagome all over as Kagome rubbed his ears and it only served to harden his erection. He tried to stifle the moans that were threatening to come but couldn't. Slowly he crept up on her and kissed the most sacred part of her body sending a wave going through her. By the look on her face he could tell she had no idea what that was and he couldn't help but laugh. Slowly he did it to her again sending more and more pleasure ripples surging through her body. He could feel the fire burning up inside of her and saw the flushed glow that seemed to spread throughout her body. He lifted above her and looked down at his mate. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her hair was messy and stuck to her sweaty face, partly fanned out beneath her. Her eyes were glassy with pleasure and shown with love and admiration, her body reminded him of and hour glass, her breast full and her waist thin with curvy hips. He loved the sight.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha now that she had the chance. He was muscular and his chest was puffed out, his stomach and legs lean and trim. Kagome stared at his bulging erection. She had seen one earlier that day but nothing compared to Inuyasha's. He was huge (*giggles hysterically*). She looked at it. For some reason her body took over and she reached for it. She rubbed her finger against the velvety texture and got continuous moans from him. "Kagome...." he moaned her name. She smiled. Now it was her turn to torture/pleasure him just the way he had her. She rubbed it with her hands, and felt him shudder above her. she liked the reaction she was getting. As she felt him, he grew harder and groaned her name numerous times. After a few minutes he grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head. He released her hand. He was near his climax, and he needed to make sure she was ready for him. Slowly he pushed a finger into her. Kagome shudder and shook with the sudden action as wave after wave hit her. She started to moan and pant calling Inuyasha's name. She whimpered as he withdrew the finger, covered in her aroused juices. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and smiled, for he knew that she would like what was coming next.  
  
  
  
Slowly he split her legs open and positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance. Kagome could feel the hot tip against her and waited to see what came next. He entered her. Kagome's eyes opened wide and she moaned loudly. Inuyasha started to push harder and her hips ground against his. He could feel her squirming beneath him. He groaned as he heard her panting his name and felt the silky skin of her breast slide against his arms as she squirmed uncontrollably. He could feel her womb tightening around his member and he went faster. He shuddered in her heat. it felt like fire against him. Soon he came to a barrier, the proof of her virginity ( Nagagi didn't get that far with Kagome...he was about to so yeah she still had her virginity when Inuyasha took her) and he broke it. Kagome cried as pain went through her. But Inuyasha quickly stifled her cry with a deep passionate kiss. He started to push harder in her and her hips rocked with him, sending them on title wave of love. As they reached their climaxes the both cried out each others names, as the wave of the orgasm surged through their bodies, sending them into heavenly bliss. Inuyasha bit Kagome on the neck where he had previously been kissing her, marking her as his. he fell next to Kagome, his eyes glassy as he turned to face her. He wrapped his arms around his love and pulled her close to him. They were both plastered with sweat. The laid there panting, and trying to regain their breath for it was a coming in raggedly. Kagome fell asleep against his warm chest as they laid their the rest of the night as one, joined by an everlasting love.   
  
Authors note: *By now is a deep red blush*! I cant believe I wrote that! This was totally my first lemon. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and arte my story! 


	14. unmasked love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha still doesn't belong to me!!! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!!!! He will only belong to me in my dreams!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Unmasked love   
  
Kagome stood next to her shovel. The shovel's metal tip was stuck in the earth. She leaned on it as she stood for a minute catching her breath. Her gasp were hard and rash as she was tired from her hard days work. The sounds of the other villagers working filled her delicate ears, playing music of disgust and hatred. But this did not bother her, she was to concentrate don't he symbol that was cut crudely and mercilessly into her arm. She stared at it intensely, her beautiful features twisted in thought. If looks could kill, her arm would have been burnt through and through. 'How could this small symbol contain so much power'? She asked herself. She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered the scene from yesterday.   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
Nagagi slowly prepared to enter her. Kagome watched him as she struggled, then she knew what was about to happen. she panicked.   
  
"STOP"!!! she yelled.   
  
Suddenly a black light shot out from Kagome arm, knocking Nagagi off of her. He flew back, his deep blue eyes open in shock and fear. It seemed to be in slow motion as he flew with his body facing the air. He got closer and closer to the rain forbidden ground and landed hardly on it with a hugh "THUD".   
  
Kagome looked bewildered at his limp body lying on the floor and then at her arm. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw that the symbol was glowing with a mysterious green light.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
"But that wasn't all it had done...." Kagome said to herself, her voice trembling with a slightly frightened tone.   
  
Her mind's eye flashed an image of her and Inuyasha making love. Then the image changed quickly to a pink light that glowed from the symbol. When Inuyasha had bit down on her neck the symbol had changed from a bright blinding pink to a blood red stain. It burned her skin, but Kagome hadn't let on, thinking that it was part of the mating process.   
  
'That pink light....what did it mean? Why did it turn red'? Kagome wondered, a light panic rising steadily within her. Her heart beat as she though of the light and what it could possibly have meant. 'Does it mean love'? She was so lost in thought and panic that she did not notice that Nagagi was yelling at her.   
  
"HEY YOU STUPID WENCH"!!!! Nagagi screamed in anger. He was quite embarrassed, and anger, at yesterdays incident. From the time he had regain consciousness, to that very moment, he had wondered about the power of the symbol. The thought sent shivers of fear and fright down his spine. She slightly shivered, but his anger over powered him.   
  
"HEY BITCH IM TALKING TO YOU!!!!! GET TO WORK YOU PIECE OF CRAP"!!!!!! Nagagi seethed in frustration.   
  
Kagome was to far gone. She couldn't hear him all she could think about was the symbol. A slight shiver went down her back as she was afraid of the symbols power, but then a smile played on her face. If the symbol was that power and if she could learn how to use it, the maybe she and the villagers can fight and escape. The she remembered Inuyasha. She smiled. She was his...forever. Through death or life she was his. He loved her and she loved him. Though their time together would be short lived, she loved the feeling. As long as Kikyo still ruled over her people, she could not grow old with him, but she had one up on little miss Kikyo. Her heart pounded din her chest, full of pride, love, and yet at the same time anger and sadness. Only love concurred all of the feelings with in her heart.   
  
Suddenly Kagome jumped. She felt razor sharp claws dig into her back. Her heart pounded wildly in fear. She turned around her eyes wide in shock and pain and fear. Her breath came in harsh as she stood, shaking, in front of Nagagi. 'What is he going to do'? Kagome asked herself. She felt the hot tears stinging her eyes as she wondered. 'Is he still mad about yesterday?? Does he even remember'? She took as step back but he quickly stepped towards her and lifted her up by he neck. Kagome gasped for air. She couldn't breath and she felt dizzy. The lack of nourishment and hard work had weakened her and now she was practically being strangled.   
  
Nagagi brought her close to his face. His blue eyes fierce and sharp. He looked into Kagome's wide frightened deep brown eyes as he seethed in anger. "I SAID BITCH TO GET TO WORK"!!! He shouted. He could hear Kagome's heart pounding with in her chest. His ears rang with the drum of her fear and the smell of her. 'That smell....' Nagagi suddenly wondered. His eyes opened as he released the girl. She fell tot he ground with a thump. Her pained yell rang throughout the open field.   
  
Kagome was breathing harshly. She looked up into Nagagi's now open eyes. They were wide open, wide open with shock. She crawled and stood up with the help of her shovel. She was shaking from head to toe. Her fear radiated off her body. Suddenly Nagagi's gaze returned to it's fierceness.   
  
"YOU" he shouted, "ARE A TOTAL BAKA"!!!!! he stomped away leaving the girl scared and confused. Nagagi's eyes were closed and his fist clenched and he walked away. His anger and hurt was building up inside him.   
  
'That bitch'!!! he thought. 'First she blast e with this weird power and then she goes of an mates with a worthless Hanyou'!!! He had smelled Inuyasha musky scent all over her body. He felt the rise in her skin where her blood had collected to make a scab, that would eventually turn into a scar. IT had pricked, mocking him as it was held underneath is hand. It has started to burn his skin the second he had touched it. He shook his fist and cried out, "BITCH"!!!!! suddenly an evil smirk came to his face as he turned east int he direction of Lady Kikyo's hut.   
  
Authors note: Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it ^_^! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and sorry for the format but i ahve to go!! stupid school gives out to much homework! . oh and also a fair warning:  
  
"it would be truly evil of you to have this story end with kikyo living and kagome dieing,!" ~Daman 388  
  
if you agree with this then ya'll are really really gonna hate chapter 16-17. hehe...^_^...but don't worry it has a happy ending!!! but I'm not going to ruin the surprise for ya'll!!! just wanted to warn ya'll ahead of time so ya'll don't stop reading that story after chapter 17. 


	15. The plan of Heartbreak

Chapter 15: The plan of heartbreak  
  
  
  
Nagagi (man it so should have been kouga!! that would have been perfect!!! but o well Nagagi will have to do) walked into lady Kikyo's hut. The wooden floor boards creaked eerily as his treaded on them with his weight. The room was dark, with only hints of lights coming from the near by candles. The flicker of the flames seemed to dance across the walls, creating a spine chilling air around the hut.  
  
  
  
Kikyo sat, she was bent over with her hair falling to the sides of her head covering her face. Her hands were out in front of her, as if she needed them to hold her up. She looked up, her dark brown eyes shining fiercely. She raised her delicate eyebrow, her eyes seeming to pierce through Nagagi, cutting him into pieces. Nagagi paused for a moment but then continued to walk nearer.  
  
  
  
Finally when he reached her, he sat down with his legs crossed. He gulped nervously but then he spoke, his voice chilled and some what frightened. "Lady Kikyo.....I must tell you something".  
  
  
  
Kikyo stared at him, an annoyed look on her face. Nagagi shivered but continued on. "It's about Lord Inuyasha and prisoner 109876".  
  
  
  
Kikyo's eyes flashed, deep with curiosity and hate. "Yes what about Inuyasha and prisoner 109876"? Kikyo said, her voice full of iciness   
  
.Nagagi's eyes widened. He scooted back a little but then leaned forward and continued on. "It seems that they have...."Nagagi's started but then paused, not sure that he wanted to continue.  
  
  
  
"Did what"? Kikyo said, her voice annoyed and angry. Her dark gaze pierced through Nagagi's deep blue eyes and penetrated through his soul. He shivered, the cold sensation running down his back. Lady Kikyo's icy tone made fear run within him.  
  
  
  
"Prisoner 109876 has a bite mark on her neck and has the smell of Inuyasha all over her....they have mated". Nagagi spit out, he was frightened but he had come to far to stop now.  
  
  
  
The light seemed to fade from Kikyo's eyes as she registered what he had just said. He body shook with seething anger. Then a flash of burning hatred appeared in her eyes. Her dark brown gaze turned blacker and blacker until here eyes were a liquid ink. She shook uncontrollably, but then all of a sudden an evil grin played on her lips. "Nagagi...." She said, an eerie chill in her calm voice.  
  
  
  
"Y-yes Lady Kikyo" Nagagi stuttered.  
  
  
  
"I think I have an idea of how to punish them for such betrayal" Kikyo said, laughing a bone chilling laugh.  
  
  
  
"y-yes wh-what is i-it"? Nagagi said.  
  
  
  
The grin grew wider on Kikyo's lips as she began to explain her plan. All the while the concept of it sent chills throughout Nagagi's spine.   
  
Authors note: Oh come on!!! you didn't actually think I was going to tell you the plan did ya? That would totally ruin it!!! lol....I see that I have accidentally been using the same authors notes for mediaminer , as i have been using on ff.net, which is incredibly stupid of me!!! lol. I probably just made myself look crazy but o well. ^_^ 


	16. Deadly love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co belong to Rumiko Takahashi not me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Deadly love  
  
  
  
Kagome sat quietly next to Inuyasha. She couldn't forget the happenings of the previous day. She closed looked out upon the crystal clear pond. The full moon reflecting it's beautiful blue rays into the water. Every now and then a distant ripple would travel across the pond and disturb the reflection, making it stir and lose familiarity until the water settled back down and once again the reflection was recognizable. The crickets hid in the thickets of the oasis, singing their enchanting night music. The melody flowing throughout the oasis, filling the ears of the young woman and the hanyou. Kagome sighed, catching Inuyasha's attention.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Kagome"? Inuyasha asked, his voice low and calmly soothing. Kagome's body tingled at the sound of his voice. She loved to hear his gruff voice, weather it be when it was low and soft like now, or when it was loud and gruff.  
  
  
  
Kagome's gaze turned to her bare feet. She couldn't look Inuyasha in the eye, as she explained to him her troubles.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha..." She said, her voice shaky and full of pint up emotion. "when you marked me....does that leave a scent on me"? Kagome asked, her voice starting to break as tears rolled down her soft delicate cheeks.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha cringed inwardly. He hated when woman cried, especially when it was his Kagome. Her usual perky dark brown eyes were now glistening and puffy with her tears. Her small lips trembled, and he delicate body shook. Her cheeks were a soft pink as the hot salty tears rolled down them like rivers. It was breaking his heart, no, more like shattering it. It broke into a million pain filled pieces. He grabbed Kagome in his arms, pressing her head firmly against his chest. Her raven black hair was soft against his bear chest. His heart sped up by her mere touch as she placed her small light hand on his hot skin and peered up at him with those big glistening eyes.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha...."? Kagome said, her voice barely even a whisper.   
  
"Yes Kagome...it does...why" Inuyasha said, as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide but then she leaned her head and buried it into his chest, her hot tears staining his warm skin. Her sobs grew as she remembered what Nagagi had said.  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
"YOU ARE A TOTAL BAKA"!!!!   
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
Kagome sat there crying into Inuyasha's chest for a few minutes before finally answering him. She dried her eyes and tried her hardest to speak calmly. "Inuyasha...Nagagi he picked me up yesterday,...by my neck and felt the mark....and im guessing he smelled your scent on me because...." Kagome broke off, her cries starting over whelm her.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened wide...real wide. He forgot! once he marked her his scent would be mixed in hers...and the mark....they could see the mark. He had been suck a baka! Now for certain Kagome would be killed. He pulled her into his tight embrace, her head lying against his chest, her body pressed against his. They wouldn't get to her, not while he was still around! they would have to go through his first!! He could feel Kagome's shaking body, he looked down at the girl in his arms. This girl...The one he loved...he had put her in danger. severe danger. Her salty hot tears were now glistening upon his chest and her cheeks. Inuyasha placed a hand under he chin and slowly lifted her head until she was staring directly into his gaze. His golden eyes bore into her soft brown ones.  
  
  
  
"Kagome..." he said, his voice serious yet soothing, "I love you to much to let anything happen to you". He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Her lips were soft, and moist against his own.  
  
  
  
Kagome was shocked by his sudden action. He had said he loved her! although shocked at first, Kagome started to respond and lean into Inuyasha's soft kiss. She felt his tongue run up against her lips beginning for permission to enter. Kagome complied, opening her lips and letting him explore her mouth, and Inuyasha did just that. He held her tighter to him as he began to caress her lips and run his hands along her body. His tongue glided across her smooth teeth, his hand leaving not an inch of her body untouched. He was enjoying her shivers and moans as he touched her.  
  
  
  
Finally breaking the kiss, for the necessity of breath, Kagome leaned her head back down on his hard firm chest. a smile playing on her lips as she whispered, "I love you to Inuyasha".   
  
"Aw....isn't that sweet"?!? Came a mocking tone from behind them.   
  
Authors Note: BUM...BUM....BUM!!! CLIFFY!!!!! lol. I repeat ya'll will not like chapter 16-17 but i promise ya the ending is happy...y? cuz im a sucker for happy endings! ^_^ 


	17. High priestess risen

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me!!!   
  
AHHH!!! THE DREADED CHAPTER!!!!! *RUNS AWAY AND HIDES*.  
  
Chapter 17: High priestess risen  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome was shocked by his sudden action. He had said he loved her! although shocked at first, Kagome started to respond and lean into Inuyasha's soft kiss. She felt his tongue run up against her lips beginning for permission to enter. Kagome complied, opening her lips and letting him explore her mouth, and Inuyasha did just that. He held her tighter to him as he began to caress her lips and run his hands along her body. His tongue glided across her smooth teeth, his hand leaving not an inch of her body untouched. He was enjoying her shivers and moans as he touched her.   
  
Finally breaking the kiss, for the necessity of breath, Kagome leaned her head back down on his hard firm chest. a smile playing on her lips as she whispered, "I love you to Inuyasha".   
  
"Aw....isn't that sweet"?!? Came a mocking tone from behind them.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*   
  
Kagome lifted her head up in alert at the sudden voice and peered behind her, afraid of what she knew was waiting for her. Kagome gasped, as her thought came true, standing there was a pissed of looking Kikyo (doesn't she always look that way?). Her long raven hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, with two pieces of hair lacking at the sides. She stood tall and proud in her white haori top and pants. Her dark eyes glared at Kagome, hate and evil lurking within them.  
  
  
  
She was cold, and stood as silent as death. An army of men stood behind her. The inu Demons of the West stood, with spears the sharp tips glistening. Bows and Arrows, the piercing sting of the arrow head pointed directly at them. The glistening blades of the swords and daggers shown deadly in the flow of the moon.  
  
  
  
Kagome was petrified in fear. There she sat staring death in the face. For the first time in her life, Kagome had to face death. Her body shook uncontrollably, her eyes wide open. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest. The blood pounded in her veins. The pounding of her blood seemed to grow louder as it throbbed in her delicate ears. bum....BUM...BUM...BUM!!! The beating drum made fear race through her body, effecting every nerve within her. Sweat rolled down her face, staining the earth with her fear and sadness. Tears pooled in her eyes, stinging. The hot salty liquid trickled down her face. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into strong arms, and she knew that Inuyasha would protect her. She began to relax as she felt her cheek resting against his hard muscular chest. She could hear his heart beating, and knew that he was just as afraid as she was. Inuyasha growled fiercely at them men. The girl in his arms was shaking with fear and it was all their fault! Her pulled her trembling form into his tight embrace, holding her as close as he could. No! He wouldn't give up! They would have to go through him to get to Kagome! Not to say that he wasn't scared himself. In the back of his mind he was afraid for himself, but mostly it was for Kagome. He hated to see her frightened and sad. He hated when she trembled, but most of all he hated it when she cried! They were going to pay! oh they were going to pay dearly! He was satisfied when he felt Kagome relaxed. He wouldn't let her die alone. He was going to die with her or she wasn't going to die at all. Inuyasha was opting for the second option.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared to stand up, drawing his sword. But they were to fast. The demon closest to his right unleashed his deadly arrow, Hitting Inuyasha right on the shoulder. The piercing sting of the arrow cut through his flesh, spilling his blood and allowing the earth to partake of the hatred of the night. He leaned over and Kagome was quick to bring him to her embrace. She put his head against her shoulder, begging him not to fight. "It's not worth it" she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Your worth anything Kagome" Inuyasha said. He stood up and pulled out his sword and aimed his attack tot he demon who shot him. The demon obliterated in the swords ultimate attack....The wind scar. A sea of demons fell. But many more were till standing, due to Kikyo's spirit shield. The attack bounced of most of the blue shield and hit the surrounding trees. The sharp crack of the trees snapping an falling to the ground could be heard from all around them.  
  
  
  
"Don't be a fool Inuyasha" Kikyo said coldly, "If you will give up now then you wont be killed".  
  
  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "And what of Kagome"! he yelled.  
  
  
  
Kikyo stood her gaze to the ground. Her dark bangs hiding her face. She stood like this for a few minutes. then suddenly she looked up at Inuyasha. Her eyes blazing in anger and hate. Even the mighty Inuyasha stepped back. His amber eyes wide open in shock and fear.  
  
  
  
Kikyo could not control her anger. 'HE'S PROTECTING HER'!!! She shouted in her mind. Sadness and hurt crossed her heart. But her heart was to full of hate to stay hurt for long. How she hated the people of Sadine, how she hated Midoriko, how she hated Inuyasha, but worst of all HOW SHE HATED KAGOME! She felt the anger course through her body and she didn't care. She was to full of hate and sought revenge. Her body shook with the anger. She ordered the fatal words.  
  
  
  
"FIRE"!!!!  
  
  
  
With that simple command hundreds of arrow shot out, slicing through the crisp night air. Their aim, directly towards Kagome. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and how the fear crept into Kagome's eye making them open wide. She saw as Inuyasha held her in a tight embrace before they died in each others arms. Kikyo smirked they were finally dead. the word hit her like a stone dead...THEY WERE DEAD!!!!!! She practically danced with glee. She paraded around the oasis until a strange presence made it's self known. Slowly Kikyo turned around and was facing her true enemy. The enemy who had caused her soul to be torn from her own body. The enemy who had plagued her mind since that fateful day fifteen years ago. She was facing a living Midoriko......  
  
Authors note: *dodges random objects*. Inuyasha and Kagome dead!?!?!?! another cliffy!!?!?!?! DON'T HATE ME!!!!! *Dodges lamp*. Remeber...ah *dodges hurling cat*...There are.... *dodges couch*.....still three more chapters to go.....*is hit IN THE HEAD AND KNOCKED UNCONCIOus* 


	18. The evil priestess defeated

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Aiy shut down! .. o well mediaminer and fanfiction.net are awesome sites to!  
  
Chapter 18: Evil Miko defeated  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
With that simple command hundreds of arrow shot out, slicing through the crisp night air. Their aim, directly towards Kagome. Kikyo watched as Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and how the fear crept into Kagome's eye making them open wide. She saw as Inuyasha held her in a tight embrace before they died in each others arms. Kikyo smirked they were finally dead. the word hit her like a stone dead...THEY WERE DEAD!!!!!! She practically danced with glee. She paraded around the oasis until a strange presence made it's self known. Slowly Kikyo turned around and was facing her true enemy. The enemy who had caused her soul to be torn from her own body. The enemy who had plagued her mind since that fateful day fifteen years ago. She was facing a living Midoriko....   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Midoriko stood proud and tall. Her long silky black hair touched the rough wood floor. The alluring blue lights of her spiritual power hovered around her. Her brown eyes enchanted all who gazed upon them, they held both sadness and kindness within them. Her skin was smooth and delicate. She was dressed on a long flowing Kimono. The Kimono was half red and half silver, with Black streaks going through it. A sash yellow was tied around her thin waist. The enlightment showed in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Kikyo...what have you done"? Midoriko's voice was smooth and silky as she asked the question.  
  
Kikyo's eyes were open in shock, her beautiful features screwed up in anger and disbelief. Kikyo's heart was pounding against her chest as she heard herself speak, with a shaky voice. "H-h-how di-d-ddi you su-su-survive"?  
  
Midoriko looked at Kikyo. She was just the same as she had been fifteen years ago. Her long hair tied back into a pony tail. Her tall figure dressed in her red and white haori and her eyes, filled with anger and hidden hate. Midoriko regarded Kikyo's question laughing to herself.   
  
"You don't know"? Midoriko asked, her voiced filled with laughter. She smiled at the dumb founded look on Kikyo's face. "See Kikyo, this is why you were not chosen as high Priestess of Sadine".  
  
"TELL ME HOW YOU SURVIVED"! Kikyo demanded in a harsh voice. Her heart was racing and her blood boiled over. 'It couldn't be'! 'How could Midoriko have survived'!! These thoughts raced through her mind as she waited for the answer.  
  
Midoriko just looked at Kikyo, watching as her anger and frustration boiled over into hate and wonder.   
  
"I survived Kikyo" Midoriko started with that same smooth voice, "Because you failed to kill my spirit".  
  
Kikyo looked at Midoriko, her eyes in slits and her body shaking with uncontrollable anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY I FORGOT TO KILL YOUR SPIRIT"!!?!?!?! Kikyo demanded, her voice filled with outrage hate.  
  
"You have dreamed about Kikyo. A pink light falling from my body and disappearing while you yourself were having your soul torn from your body". Midoriko stated, her tone with a hint of annoyance in it.  
  
Kikyo's eyes opened wide in shock as the memory flooded back to her, consuming her thoughts for a mere second.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Blue electricity surged through the clearing as the spells of the powerful priestesses clashed. Slowly the arrow broke through the spirit barrier and headed straight for it's destination. Right before the arrow hit her, Midoriko uttered a spell. Kikyo watched as Midoriko fell to the ground. "Be gone"!!! Midoriko yelled before she died, as a pink orb of light fell from her body and disappeared. As the last words escaped Midoriko's mouth, a sudden fire surged through Kikyo's body. Such pain, pain that had never been felt before by neither human or demon. She felt as if she was being torn from her own skin. Kikyo watched as the blue light left her body, She screamed a pain filled scream.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Kikyo's eyes flashed as she looked up to Midoriko for the rest of the explanation.  
  
Midoriko held an amused look on her face as she watched the range of emotions cross Kikyo's face as she remembered her dream. Hate, sadness, pain, pity...all these emotions flashed across her features until Kikyo finally rested on hate and contempt.  
  
"You heard me say the spell. The spell saved my spirit from dieing, thus allowing me to live in the land between the living and the dead. thanks to the couple you just killed, my spirit was freed and I can once again roam the earth. But Kikyo....I can not allow you to carry on with such genocide". Midoriko stated.  
  
Kiyko laughed at Midoriko's statement. A long cold evil laugh. "And What my I ask do you plan to do about it"?!?! Kikyo said, tears starting to form in her eyes as her laughing continued. She was keeled over, holding her stomached as she giggled and smirked. Suddenly she heard Midoriko sate in a dangerous voice. "Look up".   
  
Midoriko was tired of Kikyo's childish insolence. Her eyes held annoyance with in them. Kikyo would have to learn her lesson, and fast. She watched as Kikyo began to look up, her usual cold dark eyes now dancing with laughter. Midoriko smirked as she saw Kikyo's eyes open in defenselessness. Kikyo's eyes held at the arrow that was aimed straight for her. But then as quickly as they had turned glazed with fear, they became anger and amused. That's when Kikyo stood up and signaled for her men to get ready. Midoriko didn't show any sign of fear, for many a time had she fought hundreds of demons at once. But on the inside her heart was beating wildly against her chest. If she was to fail, those young lovers would never have the chance to live again and have a family, if she failed the people of Sadine would be murdered in countless numbers and the once holy village would fall.  
  
Midoriko was determined not to lose...not again. She released her arrow uttering a spell. The demons released their arrows, the tip of them gleaming with certain death. As the arrows head towards each other....a green light exploded causing all the arrows to deteriorate. The green flash throughout the oasis, causing all with in it to become still, paralyzed in their fear.  
  
Midoriko looked as all the demons eyes opened wide in shock and then they fell apart, their blood spilling into the ground in pools and their screams of pain echoing throughout the oasis. Midoriko panted, that action had taken almost all her energy. Her body was merely existing, soon she would be to tired and be forced to return to the land between the dead and the living. "This is between me and you Kikyo....no one else" Midoriko panted.  
  
"Aw....what's the matter Midoriko? To tiered"? Said Kikyo in a mocking tone. Midoriko seethed in anger, hardly able to believe that the girl standing in front of her had once been her best friend. The child that had grown into the woman who had hated her and killed her. Throughout the years they were alive Kikyo's jealousy of her had grown, causing Midoriko's death and Kikyo in turn getting her soul ripped out her body. Midoriko shuddered at how much trouble and turmoil hate had caused, and she was more determined then ever to win.   
  
"Kikyo...as long as you walk the earth and continue to destroy people's lives...i will never be tiered"! Midoriko yelled as she unleashed a death shield. The shield traveled rapidly across the land killing everything in its path. Kikyo put up a blue spirit shield but it was no use for the shield of death. The black death shield easily broke through Kikyo;s weak spirit shield causing as great explosion to ripple through the oasis. Lighting the color of black and blue filled the oasis, killing everything.  
  
Kikyo screamed as she felt the blistering, burning, searing pain surge throughout her body. Her scream could have awaken the dead and chilled even the great Lord Sessomaru to the very marrow of his bones. The pain was like nothing she ever felt before! it was indescribable! worse then the pain that she experienced having the very should ripped from her body. The hot searing pain filled her toes as she felt her self fall in and out of consciousness. One minute she was staring into the depths of hell and the next she was staring into the face of death. Kikyo's eyes opened wide when she finally realized...she was going to die.  
  
Finally the deadly electricity cleared and all that was visible was a few the and the lake. Midoriko's enchanting gaze scanned the horizon, spotting a devilish looking Kikyo. She stood, blood pouring from her body, her clothes in tatters exposing her cut, raw skin. Her eyes were half closed, but look determined. Her hair was loose and messy, she looked at Midoriko and said,  
  
"You couldn't kill me of you wanted to".   
  
Midoriko closed her eyes and said in a sad but firm voice. "Forgive me Kikyo". Then she unsheathed her sword and brought it down on Kikyo, killing her instantly. Kikyo's soul fell to the ground and the blue light faded from it, it was to evil to live. She watched as it went down to the depths of hell. Next came Kikyo's spirit which was instantly crushed with Midoriko's sharp bladed sword. Midoriko sighed as she watched the red liquid seep into the ground and stain the already tainted soil. Soon she returned to the land between the living and the dead.  
  
Authors note: Nope still NOT the end. We have TWO more chapters to go! 


	19. Life altering

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.   
  
Chapter 19: Life altering  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You couldn't kill me of you wanted to".   
  
Midoriko closed her eyes and said in a sad but firm voice. "Forgive me Kikyo". Then she unsheathed her sword and brought it down on Kikyo, killing her instantly. Kikyo's soul fell to the ground and the blue light faded from it, it was to evil to live. She watched as it went down to the depths of hell. Next came Kikyo's spirit which was instantly crushed with Midoriko's sharp bladed sword. Midoriko sighed as she watched the red liquid seep into the ground and stain the already tainted soil. Soon she returned to the land between the living and the dead.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Midoriko walked silently through the land of the living and the dead. The middle earth sun glowed brightly, making everything within the land sparkle.   
  
The healthy green grass, crunched loudly under her light footed steps as she walked towards an evergreen forest. Her long silky black hair swayed with the path of the wind.  
  
The tree's seemed to sparkle with life, and the birds chirped with much joy and happiness, but this went unnoticed by Midoriko. She silently entered the deep lush thicket coming out on the other side. Her gaze held to a specific spot on the ground.  
  
On the rich soil of the earth laid two bodies. One was a strong young man...or a demon in appearance. Her hand long, unruly, white-silver hair and snowy white puppy ears. His strong muscular back rippled as he began to come to. In the man's arms was a small, woman/child. She was barley visible within the mans strong arms. The man held to her dearly, as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her deep brown eyes.  
  
Inuyasha felt like something was pounding against his skull, he could feel Kagome in his arms and smell her fresh clean spring scent. Slowly he shifted her in his arms and opened his eyes. His eyelids fluttered a little. They were left half open, as his golden gaze fell upon the woman he loved. He held her closer and kissed her forehead. He could feel her start to stir, and pulled her away looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Kagome felt as if her whole body was aching. She could feel herself in Inuyasha's tight, warm, protective embrace. She felt as he pulled her closer, and when is tender sweet lips graced her temple. She opened her eyes wanting to get a look at him. She found that he quickly pulled away allowing her to lok deep into his golden gaze. She smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the lips. Those same sweet lips that just a moment ago had graced her temple, were now tenderly kissing her lips. His tongue glided across her lips as he asked for entrance. She granted it.  
  
Inuyasha slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth, tasting all of it. There wasn't a spot left that his tongue hadn't traced over. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him and he grabbed Kagome holding her to warm, strong chest as he turned around to see the intruded.  
  
Midoriko stood as she watched the Hanyou turn around and look at her. She saw his penetrating golden gaze as he asked her a question.  
  
"Who are you"?  
  
Midoriko looked at the Hanyou for a moment and then granted him her answer. "I am the priestess Midoriko".  
  
"Midoriko? The priestess that was killed by Kikyo fifteen years ago"? Kagome asked, as she pulled herself from Inuyasha's grasp to look at the woman before her.  
  
"Yes..." Midoriko answered, her voice like the smoothest silk.  
  
"But then.....that means we're dead" Kagome said, her eyes starting to water. Inuyasha pulled her back into his strong chest.  
  
"Where are we"? Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"You are in the land between the living and the dead". Midoriko answered.  
  
"How--how did we get here" Kagome asked once she was able to find her voice.  
  
Midoriko turned around, her long emerald green kimono flying behind her. She stared up a tree, etching the path of the braches into her mind. Slowly, and very carefully she picked the right words to tell them. "It's...a contract".  
  
"A contract"? Inuyasha said in a disbelieving tone, as he gracefully lifted one of his heavy black eyebrows.   
  
"Yes. It shall take a while to explain. You see al long time ago demons and humans lived on the earth as one......."  
  
"Demons and Humans"! Kagome said in disbelief, interrupting Midoriko.  
  
"Yes. Soon the demons allowed their blood to take over and they started killing humans. So a contract was made. A council of Demons and humans met on a fourth day. It was agreed that the humans must have some for of protection. So the first priestess was born and brought to earth...."   
  
"There weren't originally priestesses"? Inuyasha blurted out , interrupting Midoriko once again.   
  
"Yes. But this blessing did not last for long. Soon priestess after priestess began to die. So the demon and human council met again, on another fourth day. It was decided that all humans within the ancient city of Sadine should bare a mark...."   
  
"The symbol of Sadine"! Kagome breathed excitedly.  
  
"Yes. The symbol allowed us humans the protection we needed, but we could not leave the city. After thousands of years the people stopped believing in the symbol. They started to leave and stopped burning the symbol into their skin, thinking that they were invisible. But soon demons began to murder them...Kagome do you remember that green light that was shot from the symbol"? Midoriko asked.  
  
Kagome looked at the cut mark on her arms. she closed her eyes and tilted her face tot he warm sun as she remembered the power of the symbol.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"STOP"!!! she yelled.   
  
Suddenly a black light shot out from Kagome's arm, knocking Nagagi off of her. He flew back and landed on the ground hard with a hugh "THUD".  
  
Kagome looked bewildered at his body lying on the floor and then at her arm. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she saw that the symbol was glowing with a mysterious green light.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome was brought back to life when she heard Midoriko say "It protected you didn't it"?  
  
Kagome looked at Midoriko. "Yes..... but that still doesn't explain why we are here". Kagome said.  
  
"Another trick of the symbol. When you and Inuyasha made love the symbol had glowed pink did it not"? Kagome nodded. "Because of the rivalry between humans and demons, the council made a pact. If a human baring the symbol of Sadine, and a demon mate and join as one, the symbol will protect both of the lovers. You have been brought here because you made love to each other and made it know that this love runs true...but now you have a choice....".  
  
"What choice"? Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The choice to either die or live, but be careful in your choosing, for you Kagome, are heavy with child ".  
  
Inuyasha looked at his lover, his mate...his only. He looked deep into her brown eyes and saw the love that she held for him. Her looked down at her cherry red lips and imagined their life together. He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply, already knowing what his answer would be.....  
  
Authors note: Only one more chapter! 


	20. Sadine

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. One more time... I DON'T Inuyasha....Rumiko Takahashi DOES own Inuyasha. Lol. Sorry! people are getting pissed at me for not making my disclaimers clear enough. ^_^.  
  
Chapter 20: Sadine  
  
Once upon a time there was a great city. The city sat on the edge of a hill top with many shrines. Gold shimmering could be seen from the tops of the temples and thousands of huts lined the golden streets. Villagers went along with their happy business. Many were praying at a shrine for helping them get through what the people like to call, "Revenge".  
  
From the crowd ran two small children. They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them down the mountain side towards an isolated hut right beside the village of Sadine. The child in the lead was a male, with long white hair that had streaks of black running through it. He looked like his father, but with soft dark chocolate brown like his mother, and fluffy dog ears.. Her laughed as he taunted his sister saying. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN"!!!!  
  
The child lagging had brilliant golden eyes like her fathers, but completely black hair like her mother, in which who she resembled. The children's long hair flowed behind them as they near the hut.   
  
"MOM"!!!! The little boy cried at seeing a woman standing by the hut. She was tall, and fragile looking. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown and her hair was all raven black that was wavy and danced with the wind. She looked at her children and smiled a sweet comforting smile.  
  
"Kobe, Sango" Said the woman her voice like the purest silk.  
  
"Dad is coming with fish"! The little boy shouted happily as he grabbed his sisters hands and started to dance with her. The woman smiled at her little children. They had grown so big she watched them laugh and sing and dance their hearts out.  
  
"Kagome" Said a gruff voice from behind her. Kagome's heart fluttered in delight as she turned to see her husband.  
  
He was tall with long unruly white-silver hair and deep golden eyes. He grinned at her as he stepped closer and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Heat went through both their bodies as the static of their love penetrated through all evil. For they had survived death. (haha if that makes sense). Their love had overcome all evil. The proof of that was in their children. For their children were the product of raging love.  
  
The children chanted "ewwwwwww" as they watched in wonder at their mother and their father. Slowly the couple broke their kiss and smiled at the innocence of their children.   
  
Inuyasha rushed over to his little girl and tossed her over his shoulder, where she was shortly followed by her brother. Kagome latched onto Inuyasha's arm as they went inside to live out their lives in everlasting peace.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors note: AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!! I'm sucker for happy ending what can I say! Just wanted to say thanks for reading and that I hope you enjoyed the story!!!  
  
Depending on what site im on:  
  
~Faithlesshope  
  
~hope  
  
~kaginu4ever 


	21. authors note

Hey just incase i havent already i just wanted to say thatnls for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciated them!!  
  
~Faithlesshope  
  
~Kaginu4ever  
  
~hOpE 


End file.
